A parallel life
by doctor who crazy
Summary: Finding it hard to adjust Rose to her new life,she starts to work for Torchwood but there's things she doesnt know. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY Rose starts working for Torchwood but uncovers something that can maybe get her back to the Doctor. But also events are unfolding and its up to Rose to try and get to the Doctor to warn him. Will she make it in time?**

**A/N I hope you enjoy this story i've had this idea for ages now. A couple of months ago i had a story with the same up but i've re done it hoping it's a lot better. I don't own Doctor who or any of the characters. please tell me what you think.**

I'm i ever going to see you again". With tears in his eyes The Doctor replies sadly.

"You cant".

Rose suddenly shot up in bed feeling tears run down her face. This same dream had been going on for nights now. It was like a part of her had died she remembered every detail of that cold miserable day. Looking around in the darken room Rose slid out of bed and walked towards her door. There was no way she was getting back to sleep now. Creeping along the landing she descended the stairs and walked straight to the kitchen to find Pete sat at the table surrounded by papers.

"Couldn't sleep huh? Rose nodded then realised he hadn't looked up.

"Do you need any help? She decided to change the subject she didn't really want to discus her dream right now.

"No it's okay I'm finished now but if your making tea I'll have a fresh cup". Rose happily filled up the kettle then placed it back onto the stand grabbing two mugs on the way.  
"Have you ever thought about coming to work for Torchwood? She sighed and leaned back onto the counter.

"If i did what sort of job would i do? Pete gathered up all the papers surrounding him and shoved them into a file. He was hoping Rose would say yes to joining the team because they could do with somebody who's had experience with time travel and fighting aliens.

"Well you know a bit about aliens so probably identifying or going out with the team". Rose felt herself smile in what felt like weeks maybe this was the beginning of a fresh start.

"I'll leave you to think about it let me know when you make a decision". At that moment the kettle clicked off so Rose turned around to see to it. There was something else Pete was wanting to get off his mind.

"I know when you first told me I was your father I didn't believe you but now I see and if you'd let me I would like to be your dad". Rose gasped and stared down at the floor remembering how he acted it had hurt her deeply.

"My dad died all them years ago on the way to a wedding I saw it". This shocked him how could she have seen it she was just a baby Jackie had mentioned. Rose poured the brewed tea into the cups and added milk out of the jug.

"I asked the Doctor to take me and he did. I just wanted to see him before he died maybe meet him but thefirst time didn't work out so the doctor went back a second time. I couldn't stand there and watch him die so I jumped in front of thecar and pushed him out of the way". By now she felt fresh tears were running down her face she couldn't work out why she was telling him all this. Standing from the table Pete walked forward and pulled Rose into a hug.

"Im sorry i didn't mean to rake up the past for you forget i said anything". She pulled back and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Your really love him huh? At first she was confused as to who he meant but then clicked on.

"Im sorry". Once again she changed the subject not really wanting to get into thatright now. Grabbing a mug Rose took a seat at the table and stared down at the table.

"I shouldn't of said them things of course your my dad". A faint smile appeared on Pete's face but he soon became worried that he had upset Rose more. Standing from the table he gently placed him hands down on her shoulders.

"I understand if you don't want it that way I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want". And with that he left the room and ascended the stairs. Thats when Rose felt her thoughts take over maybe if she worked for Torchwood she could find away back to the Doctor. Standing from the table Rose walked through tot he living room and lied down on the sofa eventually sleep over took her thoughts.

Jackie was the first to wake the next morning and when she descended the stairs she saw a figure lying across the sofa. Opening the curtains she revealed it to be Rose. Feeling happy that she was finally getting a good rest Jackie walked through to the kitchen to start on breakfast. She made some bacon and eggs and a cup of tea for Rose. Slowly she took them through and set them down on the coffee table then gently shook Rose awake. Stirring abit Rose opened her eyes and smiled.

"How you feeling sweetheart? She was happy to see a smile on Rose's face after weeks and all she could do was smile back.

"Has Mickey or dad left yet? Feeling a little taken back Jackie took a seat beside her on the sofa.

"Mickey was called on a mission but Pete's in the kitchen". Rose jumped up and hurried through to the kitchen to find Pete sat at the kitchen table finishing his breakfast and reading the morning paper.

''I thought about your offer and i would like to work for Torchwood". Standing from the table he grabbed his plate and cup and placed them into the sink.

"That's great news i'll be leaving inten minutes". Rose quickly walked out of the room and up the stairs to her room. Throwing open her wardrobe door she searched for a suitable outfit to wear. Settling on a shirt and navy dress pants she hurried into the bathroom for a wash. After finally getting sorted she rushed back down stairs to the kitchen.

"Wow just under ten minutes". Pete let out a little chuckle then went to kiss Jackie while Rose waited patiently. After saying a quickly goodbye they both walked outside where the car was parked. They both slipped into the car and Pete started up the engine and pulled off the drive. Five minutes passed and they arrived at Torchwood Rose looked at the building and though it looked just like she remembered. Outside the main door there was a crows of people holding cameras. To Rose's surprise Pete drove passed the car park and stop in front of a dark grey door. Pulling out a control he pressed the first button and the door began to rise.

"Where going in the back way to avoid them". While placing the control back into a compartment in the car Pete moved the car forward into the tunnel. After sitting in the dark for a couple of minutes light began to fill the car. Rose looked around andnoticed a groupie of people standing around two of them sherecognised as Mickey and Jake. Opening her door Rose stepped out and moved towards the group Pete followed behind.

"Let me introduce you to the team, as you already know Mickey and Jake I'll skip them". Rose nodded and Pete carried on with the introductions.  
"This is Derek the driver on our missions". Derek was smartly dressed in a suite and having been introduced he stepped forward and extended his hand to which Rose gladly took and shook.

"Keisha our medic". Keisha was dressed in dark clothes more like a disguise. She happily smiled towards Rose.

"And last but not least Martha". To Rose's surprise she stepped forward and gave her a hug.

'"Right i'll leave you all to get to know each i'm just going to check the computers up stairs. Are you coming Derek? She pulled away and Rose watched as they headed towards the lifts.

"So glad your finally part of the team i've heard so much about you". Martha chipped in acting rather excited.

"So i guess you'll be coming withus if we get called out? Rose was however to busy staring after where Derek and Pete had gone they seemed in a bit of a rush as though they were seeing to something top secret.

"Pete's been busy lately it's all top secret not even were aloud to know". Rose puton a smile and nodded as though she wasn't interested.

"Right now that were all sorted why don't we give you a quick tour". She agreed if she was going to find a way back to the doctor then she neededto know her way around. Martha and Keisha stayed behind while Mickey and Jake gave Rose the tour. In the lifts she had noticed something rather odd. On the panel it missed out the number six itwas just a blank button. She went to pressed her finger gently on it but Jake caught her hand before she could.

"Top secret up thereyou need authorisation". feeling not in the mood for arguing Rose let it go and sighed. leaning back on the metal wall she watched the numbers go up until the doors binged open. After Mickey and Jake had showed Rose around the places sheneeded to know they headed back down to the basement. The rest of the day was filled with sitting around and flicking through files nothing really much exciting happened for Rose on her first day.

A couple of months passed and a lot had happened in a short time Jackie had given birth to a baby boy called Tony and Rose was starting to like her job. The only think she was itching to know was what was up on the sixth floor were there any machines that could get her back to the Doctor. Feeling frustrated Rose lied her head onthe desk and let out a big sigh.

"What's up not getting enough sleep? Jumping she looked up to find Derek walking out of the lifts with something in his hands.

"What you got there? Rose decided tochange the subject she didn't want anyone to know her plans.

"Oh just something i've been working on". He lied it down on one of the three work benches and started to fiddle with it.

"Do you have excess to the sixth floor? Not even looking up Derek replied confidently.

"Yes but only because odd times i fix things up there or help". Rose smiled sweetly and all that earned was a roll of the eyes off Derek.

"Why do you want to know anyways? Hesitantly she's shrugged it off like she was curious hoping that it fooled him.

"I wish i could tell you but you need to talk to Pete". Rose pushed the chair away from the desk and walked towards the lifts she decided to wait until everybody left and try to sneak up to sixth floor. Wondering around the different offices Rose waited to five o'clock knowingthats when everybody left to headed back to the lifts. consciously looking around the lift door finally opened and she walked inside. With shaky hands she pressed the number six hoping that this worked. A minute passed and the door opened again revealing a corridor with metal doors. Taking a long breath Rose stepped outand noticed plaques on each door saying what was in the room.

Three doors down she spotted a door with a plague saying Tested Machinery. Trying her luck with the door Rose pushed the handle down. And to her complete surprise the door opened revealing aroom filled with machinery. Each machine had a tag on the front naming what they were. After walking around a bit Rose spotted a glass room tot he left hand side. On the door there was a plague which read Top secret only granted personal to enter.

Trying her luck once again Rose pushed down on the handle but the door remained tight shut. Giving up after a few goes she looked around seeing if there was any cards lying about to unlock the door. Spotting a filling cabinet Rose rushed over and pulled it open to find about ten different cards. scooping them all up she made her way back over to the door and tried each one the second to last finally did the trick. Pushing the heavy door open Rose walking one machine stood in the middle of the room with a plague that read Time travel.

Gasping she let go of the door and moved forward totouch it why hadn't no body told her. Sat on a table where some instructions on how to use the machine properly. Rose read through them and found if she was going to use this machine to get back tothe doctor she needed help. Maybe tonight wasn't the right time touse the machine. looking at her watch she placed the instructions back down on the table and walked out of the glass room making sure the door clicked shut behind her.

Rushing back to the lifts she pocketed the card hoping to use it again very soon. Making it back down to reception Rose took out her phone and called for a taxi to take her home. Stepping outside she had forgotten about the photographers. Quickly walking towards a bench she took a seatand watched as people passed not having a care in the world. Unfortunately the photographers had spotted her and immediately surrounded her and shouted out questions.

"Are you Peter Tyler's long lost daughter or mystery lover? Feeling sick Rose ignored them hoping they would give up soon. She knew that Pete was atop business owner who earned millions but why must they have toknow every detail of his private life. She was then brought out of her thoughts by the taxi arriving. Shoving passed the photographers she made it to the taxi and jumped in the back seat. After telling the driver where to go she stared out of the window. Not long after the driver pulled up outside of the mansion and she handed him some money.

Walking inside the house she heard Jackie in the living room trying to get a fussing Tony to sleep. Quickly running up stairs shechanged into something more comfortable and headed back down to the living room. "If there were a way back to the doctor you wouldn't keep it from me would you? Jackie kept her eyes on Tony and carried on gently rocking him.

"Is a normal life again to hard for you? Rose took a seat beside Jackie and placed her head in her hands. After a minute Rose looked up and noticed Tony staring ather smiling she gently took him from Jackie's arms.

"I'll take him upif you want you can have a rest". Rose slowly stood and walked outof the room and up the stairs to Tony's room. Placing him gently down into his cot she made sure he had drifted off to sleep beforewalking out of the room. She was just about to descend the stairs when she heard Jackie and Pete talking.

"Why can't you tell her you've come across a machine that can get her back. You've seen her here this isn't her life anymore". Wanting to see where this was going she took a seat on the stairs.

"It hasn't been fully tested yet for all we know she could end up on mars". Rose smiled she never though in a million years that her mum would let her go back.

"Either you tell her by tomorrow night or i will". And with that Jackie stormed out of the living room and in tot he kitchen. Jumping up Rose slowly walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen shedecided to make herself something to eat. Opening a tin andpouring into a pan she turned on the ring and placed the pan down.  
"Did he get off to sleep okay? Rose nodded and popped some toast in to the toaster.

"Listen sweetheart there's something you should know I know this may seem like I've been keeping things from youbut I only found out myself tonight". Keeping herself busy Rose nodded for Jackie to carry on.

"I'm not sure when or how but they've go this ...

Just then Pete walked in tot he room coughing and glaring at Jackie.

"So much for waiting for me to tell her, Rose can i have aword with you in my office". Turning down the heat on the cooker she followed behind Pete to the back of the house. Once inside of his office they each took a seat and Pete started.

"We came across this machine that can get you back to the doctor but there are side effects". Rose tried to put on as much as a surprised look as she could.

"Also lately there's been strange readings been coming off the computer which we attached to it when we fixed it up. I willshow you them tomorrow to see if you can make anything of them".  
She nodded and walked forward and gave him a hug. after a few minutes Rose pulled away and walked back to the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen there was a plate sat on the table with a mug of hot chocolate next to it.

The following day Rose found herself waking up at eight o'clock and not her usual time of two o'clock in the morning. Lately she hadn't been having them dreams anymore which she was glad of but couldn't work out why. Changing into her usual work clothes she headed down stairs to find Pete sitting on the sofa holding Tony.

"Someone eager to go today". Standing he took Tony to the kitchen where Jackie was.

"Right lets go". She followed him out towards theback of the house where the garage was. The journey to work was in a comfortable silence which both of them didn't seem to mind. Arriving at work Pete parked the car in the car park this morning and grabbed his suitcase before getting out. They walked the short distance to the main doors and headed towards the lifts once the sixth floor Rose didn't know how to feel her emotions were taking over. When they reach the right door Petetook out his car and swiped the door. It opened with a click and they both walked inside.

Everything was just the same as she had seen last night nothing had changed. Once they reached the exact room where the time machine was Pete handed Rose a file to read. She flicked through it and realised these were reading off the TARDIS they were fixed points in time. Rose felt herself gasped and shut the file She know knew she had to reach the Doctor.

"I have to go". Sheplaced the file down onto the wooden table and watched as Pete proceeds to switched on the machine like the instructions red.  
"Right see where there marked circle is that's where I want you tostand". Shaking slightly Rose moved and stood in the circle.

"3...2...1".

Holding up a red button he pressed it down and suddenly light surrounded her felt light then everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Doctor who. **

Rose looked around as the light around her began to disappear she was standing at the end of a alleyway. After a minute of trying to clear her head from being transported she walked further out onto a street. At the end of the road there was a barrier with people crowded around and trying to get passed.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward this could be it I finally find the Doctor again she thought while excitement took over. Just as Rose reached the barrier someone called out behind her. She turned around to see a woman staring straight at her with reddish hair. She waffled on about a car and some bins then turned and walked away. Rose took that time to leave maybe today wasn't the day she would return to the Doctor.

She walked down the alley once again and into the light. As the familiar room came into view Rose felt tears prick her eyes she had gotten her hopes up to have them shattered maybe it was to late to find the Doctor. Seeing her sadness Pete stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. After a minute he stepped back and went to switch the machine off. Rose quickly pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped at her eyes.

Instead of following Pete out of the room once everything was off Rose stared at the computer screen which had been moved near the time machine. On the screen was a unfamiliar language which Rose though she had seen before moving forward she took the mouse and scrolled down the page.

At the bottom in thick bold letters read **WAR IS COMING**. For a minute all she did was stare at the capital letters did that mean a war to this universe or to the universe she once lived in. Puzzled she shut down the computer and exited the room the words refusing to leave her mind. Making her way down to the car park she saw Mickey and Jake walking towards the lifts. "Hey Rose how did it go with the time machine? Instead on answering Rose looked down sadly so Jake decided to cut in.

"It will all fit together in time" She smiled..

"Well we better be going ceeya around". Mickey cut in she nodded and by now the lift door had binged open.

"Bye".

Rose sat down in the basement with a cup of tea finally having sometime to herself it had been a long day. Suddenly the floor began to shake and things began to fall off the shelves. She jumped up from the sofa and set down her cup Mickey appeared from the next room.

"Since when do we get earth quakes". Rose rolled her eyes and checked the computes on the side wall. Strange readings were flashing up like the last time she on the one on the sixth floor. "I think something's trying to get through the void". The rumbling stopped and the readings disappeared off the computer screen. What if this was a sign that something was going to happen in the other world.

"Can you work the time machine? Mickey had been around a few times when the team was working on it but never really understood how it worked. But wanting to impress her he nodded and followed her into the lifts.

Once on the sixth floor and in the correct room Rose checked the computer once again while Mickey tried to switch on the machine with great difficulty. After finding nothing she turned to find Mickey walking around the machine while scratching his head.

"You have no idea do you? Sighing in defeat he shook his head and stepped back. Smiling she stepped forward and pulled open a control panel on the side.

"All you need to do is press the red button when I say". she didn't wait for his answer instead just like before she stepped onto the marker.

"Now". Mickey reached forward and pressed the button as instructed and the light appear around Rose before she disappeared.

Expecting to land in the same place she let the light fade before looking around however it wasn't that ally in fact she was inside. Looking around confused a woman approaches her with a smile. "You must be Rose Tyler your just in time". Rose was about to argue and ask how the woman knew her name and how had she known Rose was coming but decided to just follow her. Looking around the place looked like a more advanced Torchwood.

"Now we salvaged this from the River Themes we believe it's the TARDIS". Rose stared open mouthed at the familiar blue box which was hocked up to machinery as though it was sick.

"We've tried everything but since the Doctors death it simple shut its self down". Holding back tears she walked forward and placed a hand on the wooden panel.

"If you could find Donna Noble only she can reverse the events". Patting the door Rose turned to the woman.

"Who are you? Smiling the woman pointed to her badge on her chest which read UNIT officer.

"Okay well how am I going to track down Donna? Choosing to ignore Rose's question she pointed to a computer near where the TARDIS stood. She reluctantly walked over and took a seat in front of the screen. Instead of the strange language she had seen before there was readable writing. After a quick power read Rose understood the problem and immediately jumped up and headed back towards where she had appeared before, pressing a button on her wrist while on her way.

Reappearing on a street corner Rose spots a woman with reddish hair walking towards her. Trying her luck she takes in a deep breath and moves towards the woman.

"Hi could you tell me where a Donna Noble lives please? Startled the woman narrows her eyes at Rose.

"Who wants to know? Rose had only seen a brief picture of Donna and realised that in fact this was her.

"I can't really tell you much but I can say that in three weeks I will come back and you will be ready to come with me". Donna stood baffled at what she had just been told who was this strange woman.

"You've saved the Doctors life in a alternative time". Feeling slightly angry Donna went to stop Rose.

"I don't know who your on about I think you've got the wrong person". Determined not the give up she pushes on.

"I've crossed Universes and before long I fear that the walls will break down because the darkness is coming and its not only threatens this universe but every other". She felt mixed feelings a complete stranger had just walked up to her and explained that if she Donna didn't help then darkness was coming.

"But if you do chose to come with me you will die". And with that Rose turned and walked around the corner of the street and disappeared.

Donna stood quiet for a few seconds trying to get a grip of things why was she so special. Surely she had just imagination what had happened a minute ago or was hallucinating things. Shaking it off she decided to go back home for a lie down.

Things weren't much better there they had been moved to Leeds to share a house. every night the family in the next room would stay up all night singing loudly. Instead of arguing with them tonight her Silvia and Wilf decided to join them. In a short time they all became friends and spent most nights drinking and singing to the early hours of the morning.

But that all changed after three weeks there was a knock on the door and before they could protest the Italian family was evicted and told that England was only for the English. Saying a saddened good bye the family piled onto the back of a jeep and waved knowing there fait already. Realisation soon hit Donna once Wilf had explained and before the jeep was to far away she ran after it with tears in her eyes.

Nothing could help them poor people now only hope she then made the decision to go with the mystery woman and try and help. And just by luck Rose was stood at the bottom of the road staring straight up at her.

Nothing had really happened in the last three weeks only research and a lot of long hours of trying to figure things out. But when the time was right Rose left her world prepared for what was to come. She was hoping that Donna had really though things through and would agree to come with her today. And maybe just maybe she could be reunited with the Doctor once this was all over. Donna reached Rose and said in a shaky voice.

"Im ready". With a nod of her head and a faint smile Rose motioned for Donna to follow her. Parked on the street was a jeep just like the one the Italian family was carted away in. While Rose slipped into the drivers seat Donna slowly got into the other side. The drive to UNIT was filled with silence which they were both comfortable with.

After a while Rose stopped the car outside of a building and jumped out of the car. They walked inside and everything was how she left it the TARDIS still hocked up to all them machines and the circle of mirrors beside it.

"She's dying just like the Doctor". To try and comfort the old machine Rose place a hand on the worn wood. Noticing something move on her back she couldn't help but stare.

"Why do you keep staring at my back? Quickly moving her eyes she walked towards a computer and checked the status.

"Could you step into the circle". slightly nervous Donna stepped forward and walked into the middle of the mirrored circle. Typing a few things into the computer suddenly the lights position at the top of the mirrors lit up. Looking around Donna spotted something move behind her so she turned to the mirror and saw a huge black beetle on her back.

"What is it? Stepping away from the computer Rose stood in her line of vision.

"A time beetle am so sorry". Tears began to spring to her eyes and she reached behind her back to try and flick it off somehow.

"Can you remove it please? Smiling Rose turned off the lights above the mirrors and walked towards Donna.

"It feeds off time by changing time your in a state of flux and have been since you were born". Feeling like there was noting she could say to comfort her Rose started to explain as much as she could. "The TARDIS has tracked down the moment of intervention, Monday the 25th, one minute past ten in the morning. Your car was on Little Sutton Street at Ealing Road, but you turn right heading for Griffin's Parade. You need to turn left. That's the most important thing. You've got to go back and turn left. Have you got that, Donna? One minute past ten. Make yourself turn left, heading for Chiswick High Road". Trying to process all the information one of the UNIT officers stepped forward and placed a jacket on her warning her not to remove it.

"Powering up". Rose quickly jogged out of the circle and watched as the light appeared all around Donna just like it had done with her. Once she was gone Rose gave the TARDIS a pat and walked towards her own teleport. She pressed something on her wrist and also disappeared.

Instead of reappearing in the Torchwood Rose found herself stood behind a van. Seeing Donna lied in the road she ran over and knelt down beside her and started to whisper some words into her ear.

Rose then transported back to the parallel world to a anxious Mickey. But she didn't have time to stop and chat she had work to do.

"I'm coming with you? Not really paying attention she made her way back down to the basement to collect something important.

"You can't ive got to do this on my own". Leaving Mickey, Rose took the lift back up to the sixth floor.

Appearing at the top of a street Rose spotted the familiar blue box parked at the end of the road. She could make out two figures stood near it. She realised that this was it what she had been waiting for. Not putting it off for any longer Rose started walking down the hill. By this point the two figures had turned around and one started running towards her. Trying to close the distance Rose also started to run until finally they were close.

**A/N Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose stepped out of the familiar blue box and looked around they were back on the same beach. So much had happened in a short time it was hard to get her head around things. They had once again defeated the Daleks with a lot more help then last time.

"Oh not this beach again you could of least took us nearer to home". Jackie stated angrily while standing behind Rose. The Doctor followed then out of the TARDIS and stood in front of Rose smiling. He had never though he would see her again but he had proved himself wrong words could not be said at how he felt when he saw her running towards him. Even though the reunion had been cut short by a Dalek he still got to have that moment with her. It might have been a few months since they said good bye on that horrible day but the love he felt for her was still strong.

"Well this is it? Feeling like there was a lot more to be said Rose stepped forward.

"But why have you brought me back to the parallel world when it took so long for me to find you? The Doctor looked around and gave her a sad smile.

"You have to stay here we saved the universe at a cost. And unfortunately that cost is him, he committed genocide they fore he can't be left on his own". Rose glanced to her left and studied the duplicate Doctor for a minute. "But his not you". It broke his hearts to leave her on this parallel world once again but it was something had to go through with.

"He needs you". She felt tears prick at her eyes after all this time she had spent trying to get to him he had brought her back.

"Don't you see what his trying to give you? Donna chipped in from the door way of the TARDIS. Before she could ask the Doctor continued.

"Everything's the same but the only difference is he has one heart so you can grow old together". Rose didn't know what to say she was too busy trying to work it all out.

"We'll be together? She looked towards the duplicate Doctor again and he nodded.

"We've got to go. This reality is sealing itself off, forever". The Doctor cut in sadly.

"There's still one more thing last year on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Remembering that day he smiled faintly.

"I said Rose Tyler". She waited for him to finished the sentence but he didn't.

"Yeah but what was you going to finish that sentence with? But before anything was said the duplicate Doctor stepped forward and whispered into her ear.

"I love you". Over took by love she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. They were interrupted by a whooshing of wind Rose quickly pulled away to see the TARDIS disappear from view. The sadness she felt last time didn't feel so bad this time because she had gained something. Jackie then interrupted her thoughts by saying.

"Pete's on his way, I don't know how were going to explain him though". Rose smiled as he laced his fingers with hers never taking there eyes off each other.

"This is our new beginning". He whispered not able to contain himself.

Soon after Pete's jeep pulled up onto the beach and he quickly jumped out.

"Jacks I was so worried why did you follow Mickey through the void? Instead of answering she gave him a hug before getting into the car. Pete was rather confused from her behaviour but shook it off and spotted Rose approaching the car with the Doctor.

"How come you're here? Today had turned out to be a strange day for Pete firstly he had went to work to hear from his team that Jackie had went through the void then they suddenly turn up on the same beach in Norway but this time the Doctors with them.

"It's a long story". He nodded and walked back to the car.

The drive home was a quiet one Rose remembered she had lost a good friend Mickey had chosen to stay behind and work for Captain Jack. Over the past year Mickey had been once again a close friend who she had talked to when things got to much. "Since you know more about Aliens then my team put together would you mind working for Torchwood? There was silence for a few minutes then the duplicate Doctor answered.

"I'll think about it". No more was said on the subject after that.

"Do we keep calling you Doctor or is there something else? Rose said what she had been thinking since they had left the beach.

"What about John Smith". Placing a hand onto of his she nodded. When they arrived home Jackie quickly rushed into the house to find Tony, Rose and John followed slowly behind. "I think I'm going to take a nap after all it's been a long day". They stopped in front of the stairs and before Rose proceeded up the stairs she leaned down and gentle placed a kiss onto his warm lips. John placed his left hand onto her cheek and the other reached for one of her hands.

When she pulled away she stared into his brown eyes for a moment and then ascended the stairs slowly. Making it to her room she flopped down onto her bed and let sleep over take her. She couldn't believe that she got to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved was this all a dream and when she woke up everything would be back to the way it was before eat, sleep and work. She was hoping with all her heart that it wasn't a dream and that he would be sat down stairs with her family. Wiping them thoughts out of her head she started to think back on the events of the day.

**Flashback **

Rose walked next to the Doctor as they followed a Dalek. Just a moment ago Jack had been cruelly shot down by a Dalek which upset her. But the Doctor it didn't seem to faze him. They were lead to a vault where a Dalek shape hid in the shadows just out of sight. But it isn't long before the figure known as Davros emerges from the shadows and shares with them his plans. When things couldn't get any worse for the Doctor, Martha makes contact with them threatening to use the Osterhagen key. After a quick explanation from the Doctor, Rose quickly understands. Next to appear was Sarah Jane, Jack, Jackie and Mickey from a transmat. Held firmly in her hand Sarah Jane threatened the supreme Dalek with a warp star. But it seemed to late the Daleks were already activating the reality bomb that would destroy all matter in this world and parallel words. When all hoped was lost suddenly the TARDIS appeared with Donna and the duplicate Doctor. They managed to shut off the bomb and most of the Daleks leaving Davros defenceless. After a few explosions everybody headed towards the TARDIS. They all stood around the TARDIS console each with a job instructed by the Doctor except Jackie of course. Rose was shocked to learn that Mickey was staying behind hopefully able to help Jack.

**End of Flashback**

Rose opened her eyes and glanced around the room it appeared to be dark. Pulling herself up to a sitting position she rubbed her eyes, how long was I out she though while reaching for her clock. Just then her door opened to reveal light and a shadowy figure.

"Are you okay sweetheart? Rose nodded and realized she couldn't see her.

"Yeah just trying to come to terms with everything". Jackie moved closer and put a arm around Rose's shoulder. After a minute she pulled away and stood from the bed.

"Now im making a Sheppard's pie do you want some? The room was filled with silence so Jackie said softly.

"This is your fresh start what the Doctor wanted you to have". Before she could reply Jackie got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

Smiling Rose pulled herself up and went to look in the mirror on her dressing table. This was her and Johns new beginning together her smile grow when that though came to mind.

For half of the night John and Rose sat and talked about there new life after all he had decided to work for Torchwood. If it was possible that night they began closer to each other. The following day John woke up to warmth in his arms. Looking down he saw Rose with her head lied on his chest and her arms draped over his. Smiling he remembered there talk last night and how they had both fallen asleep on the sofa. A minute passed and suddenly there were loud foot steps coming down the stairs. Before he could shush the person Rose stirred in his arms and lifted her head.

"What's the time? Looking towards the grate he answered her the same time as Jackie. Stretching Rose stood from the sofa and ran up stairs to get ready for the day.

Sometime later Rose showed John around the Torchwood building. Just as they were heading back to the main offices something flashed up on the screen a warning. After reading what was on the screen John quickly clicked on a few things.

"Do you know what it is? Forgetting Rose was still stood beside him he looked up towards her.

"Something is coming I'm not to sure what at this stage but we need to be prepared". She didn't know quite what to do so instead she nodded.

"I've seen this writing before if I could just remember where I've seen it before this would be a whole lot easier".

For most of the morning John stayed on the computer trying to work the writing out. Rose however having nothing really exciting to do decided to take a walk out and maybe spend sometime on her own.

Appearing somewhere unfamiliar a man stood and looked around feeling some what out of place. But that didn't matter right now he had a mission to complete orders from the Doctors old enemy. He had heard the Doctor had a duplicate and that he had sent him to live in the parallel world with his companion. Ever since that unfortunate day the Doctor's much loved companion had ended up in the parallel world he had been following her keeping track of everything this worlds Torchwood did. Usually he wouldn't take orders from others but these species were different claming to be the Doctors greatest enemy.

So he agreed and now today he was hoping to get close to Rose and her family maybe be friends. Of course doing this would mean he would have to have a cover name because if he was to say his original name the Doctor duplicate would know him straight away. Walking out from the abandoned building he spotted Rose Tyler walking through the park alone. Taking this as his cue he rushed over.

Stopping half way he couldn't just run up to her and introduce himself he had to think of a plan an effective one. Suddenly a plan came to him if he was to changing to that boy that came with her to the parallel world he could stay close to her. So taking a looking around to see if anybody notice he stretched out his arm and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a watch. With a few sharp twist he changed into Mickey. Now everything would fall into place.

_**A/N Please tell me what you though? Its going to get better this chapter might not be full of action but the next are so just bare with me please. Also I'm writing a follow on for the story A new life if your interested keep a eye out for LIFE GOES ON it should be up soon. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it's been awhile since I updated I've just been having a little trouble writing this chapter plus I haven't had the time. Anyways here it is I hope you enjoy.**

After what felt like hours of doing nothing John tore his eyes away from the computer screen and stared out of the window at the passing traffic. It was as if whoever was sending this message wanted him to find it. Rose was relaying on him to work this out but now he was half human things weren't the same. Lately he had been worrying about not been able to adjust to a normal life but his worries had soon disappeared when Rose reassured him. Smiling to himself at the though of spending his life with Rose a knocking brought him out of his daydreaming. Standing in the doorway was a tall woman dressed smartly in a suit he had to look twice. No it couldn't be Donna she was safely in the other world with her family. Realising he had been staring John quickly averted his eyes away from her and mumbled "Come in". Not fazed by his actions she walked in and handed him a blue folder.

"Rose had me make sure all your dater and files were correct encase someone in the future did some research on you. In that folder you will find all your history from your first school up until this day. If there is anything I've missed out please page me and I will happily get onto it". Not believing the difference in person she was John couldn't help the small laugh that came out. But of course this was a parallel universe anything could happen.

"This all looks right, thanks". After a small Smile Donna left feeling slightly relieved that was over she didn't want to mess anything up.

John who was still flicking through the file when Rose walked in got quite a shock when he looked up to find Mickey.

"Look who I found wondering around the park". Shoving his hands in his pockets Mickey grinned widely at John.

"Mickey good to see you again but how did you I mean it's impossible to get through the void without breaking down the walls". Ignoring John, Rose cut in with questions of her own.

"So are you here to stay? Shifting about on the spot he carried on grinning at her.

"Yeah I think so that's if you want me to? Zoning out John started thinking things through something wasn't right no one could come through the void without breaking the walls down. Rose may have done it but it didn't go without damaging them. Plus Mickey had been so keen on starting a new life and getting away from the past why would he suddenly change his mind.

"You coming John? From hearing his name he quickly zoned back into the conversation hoping Rose hadn't noticed he wasn't listening.

"Ermmm what? I mean where? Shaking her head she stood from the seat she had been sitting on and repeated herself.

"Were going to head home are you coming? Not wanting to spend another hour in this office John jumped up off his seat and followed them out of the room. Right now he had more important matter to attend to involving his future.

"Since when can you drive? John asked as he and Mickey slid into the car while Rose started the engine.

"Since last year thanks to Torchwood". Rolling his eyes he prepared himself for the worse. But like always Rose proved him wrong and she was in fact a good driver. Arriving at the Tyler mansion they were greeted by a very angry Jackie who was stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. Not waiting until they all had gotten out of the car she marched over.

"Where is Pete he was meant to be home a hour ago promising to take us out on a family meal since it's our oh Mickey what are you doing here? In seeing Mickey, Jackie flung her arms around him and pulled him close to her chest. "If I'd of known you were coming I would of made something come inside". Rose couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. Looking behind her expecting to see John she got a shock when no one was there. Quickly scanning the surrounding she shrugged and followed her mum and Mickey inside.

Not even five minutes into him arriving and she was already mothering him this of course was unusual for Jackie because since living in the parallel world they had became some what good friends. Hoping to escape soon Rose wondered what John was up to and why he had suddenly taken off when they arrived back here. Wanting to leave the room to find out she was then drawn into the conversation her mum was having with Mickey.

"Isn't this great that Mickey's back just like old times". Not fully paying attention Rose nodded while staring at the clock urging the hands to move faster. Fifteen minutes later and Rose had had quite enough for one day so she decided to go have a lie down. She was glad that Jackie hadn't even looked up when she had left the room because right now all she wanted to do was get a nice warm bath then crawl into bed and maybe snuggle with John. But before she could ascend the stairs John popped out of no where grinning.

"I have something to show you? Feeling happier to have him near again John gently took her right hand and lead her through the house to the back door. Stopping Rose laughed when he brought out one of her headbands and gently placed it over her eyes shielding her view of where they were going next.

"What's going on? Staying silent John pulled her forward so they were walking again. Not long after they came to a stop and Rose felt the headband been slid off her head. Only seeing the recently built summer house for Jackie, Rose stepped forward and pushed the door open. Inside there was purple candles lit all over the room and a table stood in the middle with two places set out ready for them. Putting a hand to her mouth Rose turned to find John staring right back to her.

"Now I know where you went when we arrived home". Taking both of her hands he took a deep breath then said confidently

"It may of only been a few week since I came to this world but I couldn't of done it without you. Everyday has been amazing with you and I hope we can have even more adventures together. You are my world now and I wouldn't have it any other way or chose anybody else to spend the rest of my life with that is why I'm asking you to marry me? Pulling her hands away Rose couldn't help but gasp she was speechless never in a million years had she seen this coming. John who was a nervous wreck by now took it the wrong way and started babbling on. "But if you just wanted to stay friends I'm okay with that I will be happy with any decision you make. Maybe it's to soon I'm sorry". His rambling soon stopped when Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Feeling more calm now he wrapped his arms around her waist and simply held her close until she pulled away.

"Does that answer you question? Someone calling there names brought them out of there little moment and shortly after a out of breath Jake ran through the door.

"Rose we have to get down to Torchwood the wall has been broke down". Dropping her arms from around Johns neck they quickly ran back through the house to the awaiting jeep.

Jake who ignored all the other traffic on the road drove madly until he reach Torchwood. Speeding to a stop Jake flung his door open and ran towards the main entrance followed by Rose and John. It wasn't until they were in the lift that realization hit Rose they were going up to that same lever room that she had been sucked into. The day she got ripped away from the Doctor the man she loved. Sensing her sadness John reached for her hand and gently rubbed his fingers across the backs of hers. Sooner then she wished the doors dinged open to reveal the dull lever room. Pete who had arrived earlier was stood next to the wall holding a beeping device up against it. Upon there arrival he turned sharply and frowned as if wanting them to tell him what was causing the damage.

"How long we got until the walls fully break down? Jake asked as he dropped the bag he was carrying and knelt down in front of it to search for something.

"It's hard to say for all we know they could be on there last leg. If only we had the technology to fix this mess". As if there prays had been answered a flash of light appeared and within seconds a familiar figure stood in the centre of the room smiling. Happy to see him Rose darted across the room and flung her arms around him.

"Hey Rose it's been to long". Not wanting to let go reluctantly she pulled away and felt herself blushing at the others who was watching.

"I'm not going to even ask". John laughed as he gave Jack a one arm hug.

"Now we've had the happy reunion could we please get back to business. Do you know how to stop whatever's behind them walls? Jake added wanting to get on with work like usual.

"Well I know it's not the Daleks or Cybermen its to advanced technology for them. I've been tracking a signal coming from the void that's how I ended up here quite a funny story actually". About to tell them

"Funny story of how he got here"

Jack was cut off by Jake who was glaring at him. "Anyways I think whatever it is has gotten through to your world and went undercover until the time is right so I think you should do a furrier security scan of all your staff". A cracking from behind brought everybody in the room to fall silent and turn towards the wall where there was a huge hole foaming.


	5. Chapter 5

As the crack widened Jack who was nearest to the wall moved forward to inspect it further.

"Whatever's behind there we're not going to be able to hold back". Rose turned quickly to John who was searching through the bag Jake had placed down on the floor. Just as bits of plaster and brick started to fall down from the wall a sort of force field appeared across the room. They all looked around to see Pete stood at the door holding some sort of gun.

"That's not going to hold whatever's behind there for long but should give us enough time to figure something out". Jack blurted out while running to a nearby computer. "Haven't you anything stronger". Pete quickly turned to Jake and told him to go down to the fault and bring the equipment up used only for emergences, immediately he raced out of the room. Just as Jake rushed back into the room something started to appear from inside the hole in the wall. He quickly handed them each a piece of equipment.

"Two minutes exactly until the force field gives up". Pete announced while taking his position beside some of team that had appeared. John looked at the device in his hand with disgust never had he resorted to use weapons they only caused harm. Rose however was loading hers up and getting ready to aim when the creature appeared.

She had to admit she was feeling a little nervous at the though of what was going to happen. But she found herself smiling when a warm soft hand grabbed hers and gave it a squeeze. They stood like that until the room was shaking with the force of the creatures coming through. To there surprise a tall metal man stepped out and raised his arm followed by a slobbery green thing. Rose gasped and found herself stepping back in shock.

"Rose you don't have to do this you can leave now". Taking in a breath she nodded and stepped forward again beside him.

It wasn't long before everyone in the room raised there weapon of choice and fired at the Cybermen that was making it's way forward not fazed. Pete and Jack moved forward in front of Rose and to her horror a shot bounced off the wall and hit her dad right in the chest. He dropped his weapon in shock and fell to his knees Rose darted forward and caught his arm.

She didn't care that the Cybermen was closing in on them all that mattered was they all survived. A blue ray shooting passed her caught her attention she watched as the Cybermen exploded into a million piece. Another shot killed the horrible slobbery green creature they had stopped them for the time being but more could be on the way. It wasn't long before Torchwood medics were arriving and carrying Pete away on a stretcher Rose went to follow but John took her arm.

"You should phone Jackie let her know what's gone on? She nodded and took her phone out of her pocket. Once Jackie's number was dialled she placed it to her ear, she answered on the third ring.

"Rose is everyone okay? Trying to hide the sadness in her voice she went on to tell her mum the news.

"Dad's been in a accident". The line went silent for a minute then she quickly said before hanging up that she was on her way. By the end of the call Rose had tears trailing down her face, noticing John wiped them away and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey his going to be fine especially if Jackie has anything to do with it. I feel sorry for the doctors myself". She smiled at his comment and reached up and pressed her lips to his. They kissed for a minute then was interrupted by Mickey rushing into the room out of breath.

"What happened? Feeling slightly embarrassed Rose pulled away and straightened up her clothes.

"Where the hell were you? She moved closer to him but John grabbed her arm baffled by her sudden mood change.

"Trying to find you lot no one told me what was happening not even Jackie". Rose looked down feeling stupid for over reacting not saying anything she pulled her arm free and quickly left the room to go and see how her dad was doing. There was something about this so called Mickey that wasn't right Jackie would of mentioned where they were going. John though to himself as he stared at him a bit too long, Mickey was becoming uncomfortably.

"I better go and see the team". He turned and walked out of the room leaving John standing alone still thinking. After a minute he decided to go and check on Rose see how she was doing along with Pete. Making his way down the corridor to the stairs he jogged down them too the third floor. He spotted Rose straight away sitting on some chairs outside a room waiting patiently to hear some news. She looked up when he approached and gave him a sad smile. Lately she just didn't know what was coming over her she was an emotional wreck.

"His going to be okay the nurse has just been out mums with him refuses to leave his side". John took a seat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Should we go home and carry on our little celebration". With everything that had been happening in the last couple of hours Rose had forgotten about before and all the trouble John had went too to plan proposing.

But right now all she felt like doing was crawling into a nice warm bed and sleeping for a week. Sighing she was about to reply when the door to the room they were wait outside of opened and out walked Jackie. Rose jumped up and waited patiently for her mum to speak. "Everything's fine he should be able to come home in a couple of days". Rose smiled and went to hug her mum which she gladly excepted.

"Let's go home we can order a take out or something". They both agreed and followed her down the hall to the lifts.

A week passed and basically everything went back to normal Pete returned home from the medical centre in Torchwood. He was under strict instructions by Jackie not to do any work which made things harder.

Rose and John had decided to move out of the Tyler mansion wanting there own space. They had been looking around at some flats lately but not having quite so much look. Everyone they looked around just didn't seem right. A few days after John had proposed Rose told Jackie feeling she just couldn't keep it a secret any longer. Of course Jackie was delighted and had sat Rose down with a pile of wedding magazines. She had insisted on a huge wedding but all Rose wanted was a small one with family only.

Rose had decided on a summer wedding which was only a couple of months away this made Jackie even more persistent saying surely they couldn't get everything ready in time. The first chance she got she dragged Rose out shopping. Around about twelve while they were just heading for some lunch Rose received a important phone call from Pete state that a incident had happened in the labs at Torchwood and she was needed as back up. Immediately she caught a taxi to work and rushed down to the right floor not knowing what was awaiting her.

When the lift doors opened there was almost eerie silence and there were a cold chill in the air. Rose made her way down the corridor and came to a stop at the end in front of two double doors. Behind the double doors was well lit with light shining through the little circular windows. Taking in a breath she pushed open the doors to reveal a quiet room no one was in sight. Rose froze and reached for her phone in her coat pocket she quickly dialled her dads number and waited. After a minute he answered sounding out of breath.

"Rose is everything okay? She moved further into the room looking around for any sign of the team.

"I'm down in the labs where you said but no body's here". In the back ground Rose could hear guns firing and allsorts then it went quiet as though Pete had moved.

"We're past the second set of double doors just walk to the end of the room". She did as he instructed and came to a stop at the doors.

"Okay I'm here". She hung up and shoved her phone back into her coat pocket. Holding her breath she pushed the doors open slowly to reveal a war zone guns were being fired and things were being thrown she didn't know where to go until over the over side of the room she spotted Jake.

He was hid behind some crates stacked up reloading his gun. Quickly ducking down Rose ran across the room towards him. Upon reaching him she knelt on the ground looking around frantically. "Rose are you crazy coming in here unarmed". He turned slightly for a second then turned back and handed her a gun.

"Good job you've got a spare isn't it. Do you know what's going on? She watched as he clicked his gun into place then got into position.

"At first we though it was just training but it turns out someone let out that Alien thing you caught last year and also caused a chemical leak". Rose gasped and looked up over the top of the crates sure enough there was a huge purpley coloured creature firing brown spikes at the nearest people.

"But who would do that". Jake shrugged and went to move out closer to the creature. Rose soon followed trying not to shoot at the creature to much. They were hoping they could study the alien a bit about a month a go they had settled it down a bit.

After four long stressful hours the team managed to get the Alien under control and back in it's cell. As for the chemical leak that was still being cleaned up by a special team who are ready for this sort of thing not that it happens often. Rose feeling utterly exhausted made her way over to Pete who were making sure the injured got medical help. Seeing Rose approach he patted the man he was talking to on the back and stood from the floor.

"Who did this? Pete took her arm and turned away from the people on the floor.

"No one knows but it certainly wasn't an accident this was carefully planned almost like a distraction I mean I could be wrong but this wasn't accidental I think maybe it could be one of the team. So be very careful and only confine in those you trust. I've asked for the security camera's on this floor to be checked hopefully we'll catch them before they strike again". Rose nodded then suddenly her phone went off. She quickly took it from her pocket and answered to find a very worried John.

"What happened I was just going over some paperwork when I heard from Jackie that you had been called in something about a leak". Rose rolled her eyes and started to walk back to the doors to the other room.

"It's under control now but I'll explain in more details later". Listening to him chatter on she zoned out when Jack was suddenly running towards her.

"Rose you have to come quick something happened. Is that John? She nodded and he took the phone off her and hung up.

"What did you do that for? Jack pocketed her phone then took her hand.

"I'm sorry Rose but that wasn't John it's a recorded message to make you think it's him". She looked in horror at him wondering what the hell was going on today.

"Where's John? What's happened? Instead of answering he pulled her arm and they started to run back down the corridor to the stairs. With each step Rose found herself getting more and more worried it was like someone was doing this on purpose only to her.

As they passed the third floor Jack pulled her through a door and down another corridor. It wasn't long before they came to a stop outside of a room Rose felt familiar it was a recovery room. Not waiting for Jack she pushed the door open to see John laid on a bed in the middle of the room. There were scars and bruises all over his face and a ugly scar which ran across his bare chest. Rose held her hand to her mouth and gasped who had done this. She rushed to his side and took his hand feeling tears prick her eyes.

"We were monitoring the void action when I got a call telling me someone needed my help. I left John to go and see, it turns out it was a hoax, I run back to find him in this state. I'm sorry Rose". Jack moved forward and wrapped his arms around her in a way of comfort.

"Who is doing all this? Silence filled the room all that could be heard was the light beeping of the machinery around John. After a few minutes Jack pulled back and gave her a sad smile. "I have to go but if I can I'll be back". Rose nodded in understanding and stepped back towards John. "He will get better". And with that he left the room leaving Rose to sink to the chair beside John's bed.

That's how she stayed most of the night until Jackie came and urged her to come home and freshen up. She didn't get much sleep that night too worried about the state John was in. What would she do if he didn't make it, all them months trying to get back to him and finally when there together this happens. Rose sank further into her pillow and sobbed why was this happening to her what had she ever done.

The following day Rose found herself leaving for torchwood first thing wanting to be with John. She was hoping he had made a improvement maybe opened his eyes but as she opened the door to his room she found him the same.

After two weeks of no improvement Rose was becoming increasingly worried and refused to even leave his side, this of course was taking it's effect on her. Jackie had noticed a change in Rose she looked thinner and tired. She had tried in vain to get her to at least eat something but it was a loosing battle she just wouldn't leave his side. Fed up Jackie packed up a basket of food and took it with her.

Rose nibbled on a sandwich or two but turned down the rest. A few minutes later she was running to the toilet holding her mouth. Jackie quickly followed and waited outside the door with a bottle of water ready. When Rose immerged she held it out to her and instructed her to drink.

"You should see a doctor". And to Jackie's surprise she burst out in tears. Without any words said she pulled Rose into her arms and smoothed down her hair hoping to sooth her a bit. "Mum you don't understand". Jackie pulled back still holding her arms.

"Don't understand what? Rose sniffed and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

"I think I'm pregnant". Completely baffled by the news Jackie pulled her back into her arms.

"Come on we need to get you check out all this stress is not good for the baby". Rose let Jackie pull her along to another room to be checked out by a doctor. It turned out that everything was okay and the baby was doing fine. That night Rose sat by John's bed and told him the news unaware that there were more trouble on the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks passed by John's condition stayed the same the doctors which had treating him came in everyday to see if there were any changes. But sadly there hadn't been for a while now not since Rose felt a slight movement from his hand.

They had told her to prepare for the worse if things went on like this. Something she didn't take well, it resulted in Rose shouting and telling everyone to get out of the room. Jackie had walked in and found Rose slumped over John crying, a sight which broke her heart.

From then on Jackie had made sure she was with her just as some form of comfort. She was also worried about what all this stress was doing to the baby she hated to think what would happen if this carried on.

Today Jackie walked into the room to find Rose asleep this made her smile because she knew Rose hadn't been sleeping at all, too scared that if she did John would wake up. Placing the bag of fresh clothes down on the nearest table Jackie picked up a pillow at the end of the bed and placed it gently behind Rose's head, she then slipped back out of the room. For the mean time she decided to go and see Pete up in his office.

Rose however felt like she had just slipped off when she felt someone nudging her hand, she groaned and started to open her eyes to meet a pair of brown eyes staring back at her.

At first she though it was a dream and started to shake her head to hopefully wake up. Nothing happening she felt a smile spread across her face this was really happening. They continued to stare into each others eyes until John reached out his hand towards the table next to him for a drink. Rose carefully poured him some water and handed over the glass. After a few sips he placed the glass back onto the table and said in a very croaky voice

"Hello". Rose just couldn't keep the smile off her face she still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hi". She said very softly to a now grinning John. "How's things been? She shrugged then remembered the important news she had to tell him.

"Did they manage to seal the void once again? Rose vaguely remembers Pete telling her that everything was more of less sorted.

"Yeah thanks to Jack". John smiled and nodded he just couldn't keep his eyes off her there was something different he just couldn't put his finger on. But of course she would have changed a bit how long was he out for.

"How long has it been exactly? Rose adverted her eyes away as she mumbled the answer she felt tears prick her eyes. John immediately sat up and pulled her into his arms so she was sat on the bed with him. "Hey what's up? He slowly wiped away the tears.

"I just though that you were gone and ….". She trailed off not really knowing how to say it. For starters she didn't know how he would react if he would be angry or over the moon like she was. Just then Jackie walked in along with Pete they didn't realise until they looked up that John was awake. At first they stood and stared then Jackie rushed over and gave him a hug something he didn't want a repeat of.

"It's about bloody time as well". She said while taking a step back.

They chatted most of the morning well Jackie did she was mainly going on about what had been happening while he was asleep. Eventually though she had to leave due to some appointment.

Just as she was leaving she signalled for Rose to follow for a quick chat. Rose left her dad having a heated conversation about how they got the void under control with John who looked very interested. As she made her way out of the room she shut the door and turned to her mum standing with a strange look on her face.

"Have you told him yet? Rose had a feeling this was coming, her silence must of answered the question because Jackie went on. "You'll have to tell him sooner or later sweetheart". She nodded and turned to leave but Jackie caught hold of her arm. "We're all here for you". And with that she started to walk off down the corridor towards the lifts. When Rose walked back in she found her dad still explaining things so she took a seat and pretended to listen.

Finally after what felt like ages for Rose her dad left saying he had some business to attend to. It wasn't long before he was leaving promising to drop in again sometime. Once Pete had left, the room fell into silence Rose was urging herself to speak but nothing happened. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden after all they had been together for nearly three years. Averting her eyes Rose looked at her hands fiddling nervously in her lap.

"I I I I'm I'm pregnant". At first John though he had missed heard but the more he though about it the more he realised. Completely speechless John moved to the edge of the bed and took Rose's hands.

"Really? She looked up and nodded, immediately John stood best he could and took her into his arms. "That's brilliant". There was a still a few thing Rose wanted to ask so she pulled away and took a seat next to John on the bed.

"How long does pregnancy usually last for your people? Grinning the whole time he explained that time lord children was loomed and at the age of ten they would be sent off to an academy.

"But on the rare occasion some were born naturally the pregnancy lasted about six to seven month. How far are you? Rose automatically placed a hand on her small but noticeable bump.

"About three months". John smiled and placed his hand on top of hers.

For a couple more days John stayed in the hospital then was sent home something which he was glad of. He basically just wanted to get back to normal as soon as possible. Both he and Rose got a surprise when they arrived back at the Tyler mansion Jackie handed them a envelope. Rose wearily opened it to reveal two sheets of paper she quickly scanned over them. Shocked she looked up in even more surprise.

"Mum you really didn't have to do this its to much". John took the sheets from Rose's hands and read then over.

"Just think of it as a early wedding present". Jackie happily said.

In the envelope was the deeds to a house just down the road from the Tyler mansion, one they hadn't gotten around to looking at. Thankful for the amazing gift Rose moved across the room and hugged her mum. But it wasn't only for the gift it was also for sticking by her all this time and standing by her decisions. After a little while they both pulled away smiling.

"Are you up to going to see this house? John who was on crunches down to injured leg nodded.

"I don't see why not". Jackie handed them her car keys and another set of keys then went out of sight in the living room. They then made there way slowly out to the car. It didn't take long before they were pulling up in front of the house. Rose couldn't keep the smile off her face everything was turning out for the best. Jumping out of the car she ran around it to help John. After struggling Rose unlocked the door and pushed it open to reveal a small hall way. Once they had taken sometime to look around they headed to the nearest restaurant for a meal.

Meanwhile Mickey took out a card from his pocket and slid it into a lock. A little beeping signalled that the door had opened so he pocketed the card again and went inside. Down to the room being dark he dipped his hand into his pocket and took out a torch. He then moved across the room towards a desk where some files were piled up ready to be checked through. Instead of touching them he went straight to the filing cabinet.

Slowly and carefully he edged the draw open then searched thought the letters until he reached the one he was looking for. He quickly put the torch in his mouth so he could use both hands to flick through the file. It had all the information he was looking for so with that he slid the file into his jacket then closed the draw and made a quick exit. Just as Mickey was exiting the lift on the ground floor, someone shouted his name.

Instead of answering or looking around he shot off towards the main doors and out onto the busy street. That's all he needed for someone to keep him back when his plan was almost complete. Finding a taxi rank he jumped into an awaiting one and told the driver where to go.

As they drove through town Mickey pulled the file from his pocket and took a closer look at all the information. He felt himself laughing all this information created just so he could live a normal life with that human girl. He couldn't understand why he had given up travelling just to be with her. But soon enough he would find out what all the fuss was about. At that moment the car came to a stop outside a block of flats.

It wasn't the nicest building to look at but he though it would do for now. Mickey quickly handed over some change he found in his pocket then got out and walked swiftly towards the flats. He had found out that his was on the fourth floor next door to a old woman who happen to be death which was an advantage down to the fact he had been using loud machinery.

He was lucky enough to find out a bit of information on Mickey before he took his form. Passing the broken down lift he took the stairs two at a time and made it to the fourth floor in no time.

Once outside the correct door he pulled out a key and shoved it into the lock and turned. When the door was unlocked he pushed it open and stepped inside. It wasn't the first time he had been here which was evident due to that fact the living room floor was covered in bits of metal and sheets of paper.

Smiling he placed the file down on the kitchen table and knelt down to begin work again. It was going to be a very long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Just to clear a few things up before I go on the person who has taken over Mickey's body thinks that John is The Doctor all will make sense soon. **

The following day Rose with the help of her mum went shopping to get some stuff for the baby's room. John had been forced to stay behind due to Jackie insisting that they knew what they were doing. So he decided to catch up on some paper work Pete had dropped in. They were planning to start moving things over to the new house in the next week not that they had much stuff. The majority of things would be newly bought from Rose's shopping trip.

Smiling he imagining Jackie recommending thing that they probably won't need. The news hadn't fully sunk in yet he was so happy he could never dreamt of having all this. And here he was living life normally with Rose. John found himself not getting much work done that day he was to busy day dreaming half the time. And that's how Rose found him at six when she arrived home loaded with bags and boxes which of course Jackie was helping to fetching in.

Collecting up the paperwork John went outside to help bring some stuff in, he wasn't surprised to find more stuff in the boot of the car. He quickly grabbed as many bags as he could manage and went to place them into the living room where all the rest were. Rose was sat looking through a few of the bags and taking something's out to show him just how cute they were.

"Did you by any chance buy the shop out? Jackie glared while making her way to the kitchen to stick on the kettle.

"For your information that's only half the stuff you need, more is on its way in the next few days". John gaped at her in shock. Rose laughed at the expression on his face and got up out of the chair to see to the tea. "So what do you think it's going to be? She heard her mum asked while she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She stopped and waited for John answer.

"I have this strange feeling that it's going to be a girl". She found herself rolling her eyes he had just found out and he already had predictions.

"And what makes you so sure? Rose laughed at her mums demanding tone.

"You wouldn't understand". John replied hoping to drop the subject mainly because if he started explaining that time lord children from a young age have a special link with the parents, then she would surely get someone to cart him away. But saying that she had seen some weird stuff over the years so maybe this wouldn't shock her so much. Not the slightest bit fazed Jackie carried on talking about how well Tony was doing.

A couple of minutes later Rose joined them with a tray with three cups on and some biscuits. They sat and chatted for a couple of hours then around eight Rose announced she was going to bed due to a headache.

The next few months passed in a blur for Rose down to the fact they were so busy getting the new house ready before the baby arrived. Only last week they had went for there first scan. They also found out the sex of the baby which made things easier when they came to decorate the nursery. In finding out John had a smile of his face all day and was very cheery. Also about two weeks ago the new furniture had arrived and he, Pete, Mickey and Jake helped place it into the correct place ordered by Rose.

By the end of fifth months of pregnancy she though everything was fitting into place now, the only thing that was on her mind constantly was when the baby came and if she would be able to cope. Yes she had helped Jackie with Tony when he was very small but that was different in a way. Sighing she placed the magazine she was reading down next to her and pulled herself up out of the chair.

She groaned at the pain in her back and ankles hopefully it won't be for much longer since it was only a week to the due date. Padding out of the small but cosy living room she slowly made her way up the stairs and to there bedroom. She briefly wondered where John had gotten to he had phoned earlier saying he was going to be a bit late home because he had a few things to finish off. So not to wait up. But that was over an hour ago what could possible be holding him back usually he would quickly get finished and hurry home.

Rose collapsed onto the bed and shut her eyes utterly exhausted from sitting planning her wedding with her mum. She was then brought out of her thoughts by the slamming of the front door and a couple of minutes later the sound of feet moving fast up the stairs. Rose smiled as John entered the room and made his way other to the bed to see her. Just as she was moving to a sitting position a sudden pain took her by surprise. She immediately bent over and wrapped her arm around her middle.

"What's wrong Rose? She waited until the pain had subsided before answering.

"I don't know…..

she cut off because another pain hit her hard. John starting to panic grabbed his phone and dialled Jackie's number quickly. It went straight to voicemail then he remembered that they had gone out to celebrate there up coming anniversary. Cursing he threw the phone down on the bed and started to pace up and down. Rose watched for a minute then carefully tried to stand.

The moment she did she felt something trickling down her legs that's when she realised it was time. "Quick phone Torchwood and tell them it's time". John who's eyes widened snatched up the phone again off the bed and quickly dialled the number. A woman eventually answered sounding out of breath but before she could speak John started talking none stop.

"Sorry could you repeat that I didn't quite catch it". She said when he stopped, frustrated he was about to start again when Rose let out a scream of pain. "Is that Miss Tyler? Rose snatched the phone off him and started to talk between breaths.

"What do I do its happening? The woman calmly guided Rose through what to do until she arrived at the Torchwood med bay. It didn't take long before they were in the car and on there way, Rose still holding the phone. When they arrived she hung up and let John help her get out of the car and slowly walk into the building.

The woman known as Eliza met them in reception with a wheel chair to help take the strain off Rose's feet. It didn't take long for them to reach the medical bay. John slowly helped her up out of the chair and onto the bed just as another pain hit her. When she was on the bed Eliza quickly checked how far along she was. Rose nearly cried out when she announced she was five centimetres she just wanted it to be over now.

Four and a half painful hours later and they welcomed there daughter. John was so happy he had tears in his eyes he couldn't believe how something so small could be so wonderful. Grinning from ear to ear he took a seat next to Rose on the bed and held out a finger for the little girl.

"I'm so proud of you, both of you". Rose who had tears in her eyes leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

After a minute she pulled away and rested her forehead on his. "Your so beautiful I think you get that from your mother". John said in a baby voice while waving his finger in front of the little girls eyes. The moment was then gone when the door flew open and in stepped Jackie followed by Pete with Tony in his arms.

"Oh Rose are you okay sweetheart we would of got here sooner if Pete hadn't left his phone in the car". She shot a look at him and he mouthed sorry to Rose who was laughing. "Awwww she's gorgeous darling". Jackie moved closer and cooed down at the little girl. "What's her name? Rose smiled then looked up at John.

"I was reading this book on names the other day and one just sort of jumped out at me. But only if John agrees". He nodded for her to go ahead. "Charlotte and maybe Lottie for short". The room when silent for a second then John broke out in a huge smile and whispered.

"It's perfect". Rose smiled back pleased that he liked the name. Moving to the edge of the bed carefully she motioned for her mum to open her arms. As soon as Charlotte was placed in her arms Jackie's eyes began to fill up.

"There now that's your nana". Pete moved closer to her side with a now wide awake Tony struggling to get out of his arms.

"Tony this is your niece Charlotte". Jackie gently said trying not to startle the little girl who was drifting off to sleep. Tony reached out a chubby finger and took little Lottie's hand everybody was awed at the small jester. It wasn't until Jake rushed in that they realised the time.

Before they could shush him he said that something had happened and that they need as much back up as possible. Pete immediately placed Tony down on the bed and followed Jake out of the room. "You should go too it sounds important? Rose noticed John looking towards the door as if he wanted to see what was going on.

"I couldn't possible not when your both here". Jackie gently placed the sleeping baby into a little cot which had been placed beside the bed, and picked Tony up. "We will both be here when you get back plus I don't think she's going to wake up anytime soon so you might as well go and check it out". Still hesitating he leaned over and kissed Rose then moved to the cot and did the same to Charlotte on the head. Once John had left she sat back and closed her eyes hoping for sleep to overcome her.

"Well we'd better go sweetheart but I will be back tomorrow". Rose nodded then listened as Jackie left the room. She had barely closed her eyes when Charlotte began to cry. So this was what motherhood was like she though while opening her eyes. Immediately she froze in horror not believing her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing holding Charlotte was Mickey with a evil smirk on his face. Tears starting to prick her eyes Rose slowly eased herself off the bed towards them. But to her horror he moved backwards. "Mickey why are you doing this?

A shrilling laugh filled the room. "Oh I haven't been Mickey for a long time. Are you too stupid to realise that". She watched in shock as he seem to press something in his pocket and a glow appeared around him and Charlotte.

At first Rose though it was some sort of teleport but then she watched as he began to take form of someone else. The man was dressed in scruffy clothes which were covered in dirt. His hair was bleached blonde as though he had done it quickly without any care. But it wasn't that that bothered her the most it was the evil grin that never left his face. "So this is his child well that's nice his got himself a little family. Just like old times I suppose".

Rose's eyes quickly darted to the distressed child in his arms all she wanted was for this to be over. And to hold her little girl again close to her.

"I don't know what you want but please just hand her over, take me instead". He though about it for a second then took a step backward closer to the door.

"It's not as simple as that I can use her as a weapon against The Doctor. You don't know half the things I can do now. You could help me to? Rose had tears streaming down her face by now. She had no clue what to do and no one was around to help. "You don't know half the stuff he did when you were gone. But I can make you powerful together we could rule time". Rose shook her head she was praying that John would walk in or even her dad.

"How do you even know us? The man let out a evil sort of cackle and looked deep into her eyes.

"Oh didn't he tell you about me I'm his oldest friend. Surely you've heard my name? Rose shook her head breaking eye contact. "Shame he couldn't be here but you see I sent Torchwood off on a wild goose chase so that I could come and see this little one". She tried to think back to there long talks in the TARDIS did The Doctor mention something about a old enemy who he feared in a way.

"If you wait just until John comes back then maybe you two can sort it out but please don't bring her into it". Rose closed the gap between them and held her arms out for the little girl. But he seemed to be frozen on the spot as though he was debating with himself what to do.

"It's to late for that I've got to go before it's to late. Bye and let him know that his old friend The master was the one to send them on that fake mission or whatever you call it here". And she felt her heartbreak in two as he disappeared into thin air with her little girl. Feeling as though her legs couldn't support her any longer she collapsed onto the floor with tears running down her face. She wished more then ever John was here because she never felt more alone then right now.

The little girl she had brought into the world less then two hours ago. She had barely had time to get to know the little girl when she had been rudely snatched off her. He had to be a heartless man to have taken a new born baby from her mother to use as a weapon.

Rose was hoping that John would be able to get her back because she knew he wouldn't back down until they found her save and sound. She barely registered someone approaching her she was to deep in though. It wasn't until they placed a hand on her shoulder that she jumped and looked up to see John covered in head to toe in blood. No words were spoken as she stood from the floor and buried her head into his chest as a form of comfort.

He didn't quite understand what was going on and what had made her so sad. But as he glanced down into the now empty cot beside her bed questions started to arise in his mind. Even though John wanted to know where Charlotte was he could see that for now he needed to comfort Rose until she was ready to speak which he was hoping would be soon. They stayed locked in each others arms for many hours until Rose finally pulled away and went to sit on the bed, grabbing John's hand while she did so. She sniffed a few times before she stuttered out.

"W w w what happened? He smiled for a brief second then rubbed his thumb along her fingers trying to sooth her.

"It doesn't matter right now we've got more important things to discuss". Rose looked down at there jointed hands trying not to let her emotions over come her again.

"He took her". A million thoughts filled his head what could of happened? Who would do such a thing? Then Rose went on always looking down never taking her eyes from their hands. "I couldn't stop him he was going on about using her as a weapon. I didn't know what to do I'm sorry".

More tears trickled down her face and onto her lap the one thing he hated the most was seeing her like this. He decided then and there that no matter what it took he was going to find this man who had taken Charlotte and get her back. It didn't matter and what cost he just the same as Rose wanted his little girl back.

"It's not your fault I don't want you blaming yourself. If anything I should of stopped with you". She rested her head gently on his shoulder and closed her eyes exhaustion was kicking in now something she couldn't fight against any longer. "You should get some sleep it's been a long day". But there was no answer, he looked down to see Rose asleep so he carefully moved her to lay on the bed. For the rest of the night he stayed by her side never removing his hand from hers. He just couldn't believe what had happened why had someone who obviously wanted to get at him targeted his family.

Just as he eventually was drifting off to sleep there was a knock at the door, quietly he removed his hand from Rose's and went to see who it was. John opened the door to see Jake, he then let out the breath he was holding.

"Hey though I would come up before I head home. How are they doing? He tried to stop himself from choking no one knew yet. With a quick glance behind him to see if Rose was still asleep John moved around the door. As he stepped out into the corridor he pulled the door to so they wouldn't disturb Rose. "Sorry if I came at a bad time". Nodding he found himself looking down at the floor.

"Someone's taken her I haven't heard what happened fully because Rose is to distraught at the moment". For a minute Jake stood disbelieving then he snapped out of it.

"Do you want me to get a hold of Pete? John nodded then shook his head it was late he would sort things out in the morning. "Is there anything you want me to do? He smiled weakly over the past year John had grown to like Jake more and they had become good friends.

"We need more information to go on before we can do anything. But I don't things there's anything we can do until morning". Jake nodded and patted John on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Mickey around anywhere he said he was coming up here? Shaking his head he then remembered how Mickey had rushed off when the team had went to check that lead out. Had he something to with this? But instead of voicing his thoughts he took out his phone and placed it to his ear after selecting the right number. John waited patiently while it kept on ringing then eventually went into voicemail. He didn't bother leaving a message instead he just hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"What is it? Realising Jake was still stood there he fought with the idea to tell him after all Mickey was good friends with Jake they were basically inseparable. So he decided to take a different approach.

"Has Mickey been acting weird lately? Jake though about it for a minute then shrugged.

"A bit but nothing out of the ordinary why? You don't suspect him do you? He had always been jealous of his ad Rose's relationship back when they were travelling even if he never voiced his thoughts. But he though that Mickey understood and excepted that things had changed between them. Unless he was under mind control. "You don't seriously think Mickey could of done this? For now he would keep his thoughts to himself just until he had heard the full story off Rose.

"Everyone's a suspected until we know the facts". Hurt seemed to flash over his face Jake really though they trusted him. How could he have been involved when he was on the mission with John. Wanting to defend himself he went to say something when a small voice called out from behind the door. John immediately froze then went to reach for the handle. Jake knew then that the conversation was over.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews/ story alerts and favourites it's nice to know that people are actually reading and enjoying my stories. Next chapter will be coming soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So this chapters just a sort of fill in it's basically just what the diversion was. **

**Earlier on in the day**

Pete's week had been fairly normal he had reserved a table at the finest restaurant for him and Jackie. Since it was coming up their anniversary he had also arranged for them to stay over night at his wife's favourite hotel. And Tony was to come too which would please Jackie even more. She had told him once that she wanted to including him as much as possible.

There night had went perfect up until Jackie noticed her phone flashing when they were driving to the hotel. Immediately she had grabbed the phone and noticed one new voicemail. Upon playing it the car was filled with Johns worried voice they only caught bits because he was talking so fast. And like that Jackie demanded that they go straight to Torchwood, her daughter needed her. As soon as they had reached the Torchwood building Jackie jumped out of the car and all but ran inside. It didn't take her long to reach the right floor all she needed to do now was find Rose's room.

When Pete caught up with her with a very tired Tony in his arms he pointed her in the right direction. In true Jackie fashion instead of knocking before entering encase the baby was sleeping she pushed the door opened and rushed inside.

"Oh Rose are you okay sweetheart we would of got here sooner if Pete hadn't left his phone in the car". She quickly shot Pete who was just entering the room a look. But the bad feeling was soon lost when she caught sight of the little bundle in Rose's arms. "Awwww she's gorgeous darling". A proud smile lit up on her daughters face as she gazed down at the little girl. "What's her name? Before answering Pete watched as Rose looked up at John who was perched on the end of the bed. He noticed the love in both of there eyes something that warmed his heart. After everything they had been through here they were with there happy ending.

"I was reading this book on names the other day and one just sort of jumped out at me. But only if John agrees". Rose looked up once again and John nodded for her to go ahead. "Charlotte and maybe Lottie for short". The room went silent for a minute while everybody though about the new name. Very faintly John whispered something in Rose's ear which made her smile even more. Jackie was a bit confused when Rose motioned for her to come closer it wasn't until she was placing the little girl into her arms that she realised.

"There now that's your nana". All the world around her began to fade as she stared down at her little granddaughter she barely registered Pete move to her side to show a struggling Tony the baby. "Tony this is your niece Charlotte".Seeing how curious the little boy was she stepped towards him and they all watched as he reached out a chubby finger and took the little girls hand.

Everybody was awed by the little gesture but sadly when Jake jogged into the room the moment was broken. He quickly explained about what had happened down in the basement before leaving along with Pete. Out of all the times for something to happened why did one have to now. Pete though when they reached the lift that would take them to the basement. Just as the lift doors was about to close John sprinted inside.

"So what's exactly happened? He said out of breath. Jake was the one to answer him. "One of the highly guarded creatures has somehow escaped it's cell". By now they had reached the bottom floor of Torchwood. So they quickly hurried out of the lift and down the corridor. Reaching a pair of white double doors Pete who was in front signalled for them to stop. Just as they were loading there guns Jake noticed Mickey slowly slinging away, out of the corner or his eye.

"Where you going we need you here? Stopping in his tracks he froze then quickly said before running off something about going to see Rose. Before he could say anything to the others they were already pulling the doors open and entering very slowly. At first sight everything was normal and in the right place, but it wasn't until a loud crashing caught there attention that they knew something was up for sure.

Preparing himself for the worse John moved behind Pete who was slowly edging his way around the corner. There making it's way towards them was a huge worm like creature that resembled a slug but yellow with huge orange spots on its back. Pete was the first to take action by firing a single shot to it's head. Immediately John jumped forward blocking there view.

"Killing this creature won't solve anything". He hadn't noticed that the creature had moved up right behind him now and was about to strike with it's tail. If it wasn't for Pete firing once again at the creature he would have been dead. "What did you do that for? Now angry John marched up to him.

"It was about to kill you one bite from that creature and you're a goner". Still angry from the course of action John looked down to see himself covered in what looked like blood it was also all over the floor.

"Have your encounter this creature before? He shook his head while bending down to examine the unmoving thing.

"We found out a bit ago that it's from the planet Queseruth known to be a very dangerous". John had taken out his brainy specs by now and was placing them onto his nose.

"Ah the Seruths there not all that bad as long as you don't get on the wrong side of them. Which it looks like you have. How did you come across this wonderful creature? It was Jake who answered this time since Pete was sorting out a clean up operation.

"The team came across it when we was trying to search some underground tunnels. It was just sort of still and unmoving at first we though it needed help but after it killed one of the team with it's slime we called back up". John frowned as he got up and rolled his eyes typical Torchwood by the sounds of it.

"Why when people see something strange do they have to go and poke it or put it in a museum. I'm sure if you had left it, it could of found it's way home". He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"John you can get off now go and spend sometime with Rose we've got this covered". Instead of arguing he exited the room still annoyed. As he was running up the stairs to let off a bit of steam he felt like there wasn't something quite right. Had something happened to Rose? Quickening his pace he found the right floor and sprinted up the corridor to her room. When he entered John found Rose on her knees on the floor with her head in her hands. Her body was shaking with sobs so he did the only thing that seemed right and went to comfort her.


	10. Chapter 10

Since the day Charlotte went missing everything went down hill. There had been a lot arguments between John and Rose lately. Mainly down to her idea of using the transporting machine she had used to go to the other earth. Pete had dismissed the idea straight away saying it was to dangerous. But Rose was determine to prove them wrong and was currently making her way to the used machinery room. Unfortunately Pete had assigned a couple of Torchwood guards to watch out at the door. Plucking up the courage Rose slowly walked up to them and flashed a card.

And surprisingly they didn't give her a second glance they just stepped aside and continued to chat. Letting herself in using a pass card she switched on the light and moved across the room to a glass cabinet. Why had Pete put the machine under lock and key? Rose though while searching for the key. She was about to give up looking when she spotted a screwdriver lying on work bench. Working fast she snatched it up off the table and ran to the glass case. Succeeding in opening the case Rose dragged the machine out and started to switch it on. If john wasn't going to help she would do this on her own. Were her last thoughts before she pressed the last button and disappeared.

A few minutes later and Rose reappeared in the middle of a field with a few sheep dotted about eating away at the grass. Grumbling to herself she made her way across the muddy field to a gate at the far side. After climbing over she looked up and down the road to try and figure out which way to go. Deciding on going left she started off down the road hoping that it lead to a village. Eventually she did come across a cluster of houses at the foot of a hill.

Rose noticed the little houses were like ones you would see on postcards. She knew she couldn't just go and knock on one of the houses so she settled on going to ask in the little post office on the corner. Rose found herself smiling as she passed the small park positioned across from the post office. A few toddlers were playing on the swings while there mothers sat and caught up on the gossip.

Maybe one day that would be her sitting in a park watching Lottie play or some more of her children. The though of Lottie in that mans hands made her blood boil John had filled her in on his past. She pushed the door of the post office open then stepped inside to find a oldish woman stood at the counter reading a book.

"Welcome dear it's so nice to see a new face around here". Rose smiled at the woman as she approached her.

"I was wonder if you could tell me where I am? I'm a bit lost". The woman placed her book down on the counter and turned towards a shelf behind her full of leaflets. Choosing one she turned back to Rose and gave it to her.

"That's all the information you'll need to know dear". Rose glanced down at the leaflet then looked back up in disbelief. She was just about to question the woman further when she felt as though she was being pulled backwards. The force was so strong she couldn't even put up a proper fight until everything went black. The next thing Rose knew she was in John's arms bridal style. "Why did you do that? He set her down which was a bad idea because she began to hit John's chest. "Don't you care? Instead of answering he pulled her towards him.

"We will find her".

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter the next one should be longer this was just sort of a filler for what's to come. **


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor wondered through the TARDIS corridors deep in though everybody had left so it was back to travelling alone. Over the last few months he had been thinking more and more about Rose. He didn't know what it was but he had this sinking feeling something was going to happen. He hadn't realised until he looked up that he was currently standing outside Rose's old room.

Running a hand through his hair The Doctor slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. Everything was the way she had left it, clothes scattered on the floor, a unmade bed and a few pictures dotted about. He found himself smiling at a picture that caught his eye, stood on the bedside cabinet. The picture was of Jackie, Mickey, Rose and The Doctor at Christmas the year the Sycorax took over.

They all looked so happy none of them knew the horrors that was to come that same year. He bit back the tears that he had held for so long. A voice rang out through the TARDIS a very familiar one so he quickly jumped up and ran out of the room. The Doctor was surprised to see Jack, Martha and Mickey stood in the console room when he walked in.

"Doc where you been? Instead of answering his former companion The Doctor noticed the computer on the console flashing red.

"Is that a distress signal? Martha moved to his side and peered at the screen.

"Yes and it's coming from nearby". Jack also made his way over to look at the screen.

"That's near the Powel Estate isn't that where Rose use to live? The Doctor glanced at Jack from the corner of his eye and very slowly nodded.

"Should we go and check it out it could mean trouble". He nodded once again and walked over to retrieve his jacket from the railings near the door. "You coming you two? Jack shouted to Martha and Mickey who was standing looking confused. They both looked at each other for a second then ran to catch up. The Doctor like usual was striding ahead eager to find out what was going on.

Reaching the Powel Estate he let himself in via the back door and sprinted up the steps. Mickey, Jack and Martha soon caught up and found The Doctor knelt down looking at something on the floor.

They all move around him and gasp when they saw that he was infact holding a baby. Jack leaned down and looked closely he felt as though he had seen her before. And then it clicked but how could it be.

"That's John and Rose's baby last time I saw her she was pregnant but how has she gotten here? The Doctor stared down at the baby now he looked closely he did see similarities to both John and Rose. "There's something not right about this how can someone pop to the parallel earth snatch a baby then bring it here". Jack's question was soon answered when someone started laughing from behind them all.

"A trap". They all turned to see The master standing blocking there exit.

"Doctor it's so good to see you again and oh look It's Martha". Jack glared at the man and put his hand on Martha's arm to stop her from attacking him.

"You put my family through hell". She spat at him as he laugh back. The Doctor stepped in then not wanting to get into what happened in the year that never was.

"Why have you taken the baby? was it to get at me because let me tell you there's other ways to contact me and taking a baby isn't one". Jack took the little girl out of The Doctor's arms and passed her on to Mickey who was standing doing nothing.

"The perfect weapon against you". Jack glared at the Master once again and pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Why this baby though how did you manage to get through to the parallel world? Not the slightest bit fazed by the action he pulled out his trusty laser screw driver. "Remember this? The Doctor dipped his hand quickly into his pocket and brought out his own sonic device.

"You still haven't answered how you got through to the parallel world? The master laughed eerily and pointed the laser screw diver at the Doctor.

"The same way Jack did, why don't you ask your companion what he got up to when he wasn't with you? Everyone turned to Jack who was stony faced.

"I slipped in when the walls were breaking down but before I went I did a full scan it didn't do any harm. Rose needed my help". Instead of addressing Jack on the matter The Doctor ask the master why that baby.

"Well I found out that she had time lord genes from her father I knew I could use her for great things. Like bringing back our kind don't you dream of it? We could be the greatest race in history again. Have every specie bow down to us". The Doctor drifted off into his own thought's yes was the answer to all the questions he had dreamed of bringing back his home planet. But even if they tried it was to late he couldn't go raking up the past.

"It's no use nothing can bring them back there gone". Martha looked sympathetically at the Doctor he rarely talked about his home planet and when it was mentioned she could see the sadness.

"Your wrong". They all didn't expect what came next it came all to sudden.

Something came hurtling towards The Doctor and attached itself to his jacket then in a instant he disappeared. Jack was about to dive for the man when he too disappeared. Martha started to bounce the now crying baby hoping to sooth her back to sleep.

"What do we do now just wait? They could be hours". Mickey grumbled while taking a seat on the tattered old sofa. "It gives me the creeps being in this flat". Jack gave Mickey a look which said Are you kidding me what are you a man or a mouse.

"Do we go and try to find them? Martha quickly asked still trying to calm the little girl, jack gently took her into his own arms and she stopped all together.

"Someone has the magic touch". He rolled his eyes Rose must be going through hell to try and get this little girl back.

"Let's just say I've had experience". Martha looked at Jack shocked and Mickey just expected as much.

"You've got children? He started whispering to the little girl to try to avoid the question.

"I say we leave it for them to sort out themselves". Mickey interjected hoping to say the right thing.

"There not children Mickey they haven't had a tiff and will make up straight away. We're talking about enemies here". Martha stopped pacing up and down and noticed something shiny on the floor where The Master had been stood. She rushed over and picked it up.

"Hey look at this it's some kind of ring". Jack took the item off her and turned it over in his fingers.

"There's some kind of symbol maybe it's how he got back because if you remember he died. We watched The Doc set fire to his body". Mickey grimaced what ever had happened didn't sound good.

"Yes but his a time lord he could of just regenerated". Jack nearly hit his head against the wall wasn't that just what he was saying.

"Since he refused to regenerate when the Doctor told him too maybe he held it off. Pushed all the power inside that ring then waited until the time was right". It all seemed to make senses well to Martha and Jack anyways, Mickey didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"So I say we go to torchwood". The two of them didn't have chance to answer because Jack had already walked out of the room so they had no choice but to follow.

Instead of heading back to the TARDIS Jack directed them to a black SUV parked near some garages.

"This is our ride". He took some keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the car before getting in. Mickey gave Martha a quick look then got in himself. They weren't surprised when Jack slammed his foot down and started to speed off. It took them quite a few hours to reach Torchwood which didn't help with the situation at hand. But when they did finally arrive Ianto Jones greeted them from behind his desk in the tourist information.

"You guys stay here I'll be back in a second". They watched as he disappeared out of sight through leading off down a long damp corridor.

"So what brings you here? Martha looked at Ianto in a odd way as though to say Do you really want to know. After that everyone stayed quiet until Jack returned with a rucksack.

"Right let's get going". Martha said a quick bye to Ianto then left along with Mickey. Jack carried on passed the SUV and headed towards the waterfall where the invisible Torchwood lift was. "Since we're near the rift we can track a signal to The Doctor and maybe teleport to where he is". Jack set his rucksack down and began removing things that they might need. Once everything was ready Jack grabbed Mickey's and Martha's hands then hit's the button on his wrist band.

Not sure what to expected they open's there eyes to see that they were still in the same place as before. "His shut off the teleports to wherever they've gone I'm afraid the Doctor's on his own with this one".


	12. Chapter 12

After nine months of searching things still didn't seem to be looking up. Rose had went into melt down and decided to throw herself into working out a plan to get Lottie back. Jackie had suggested they forcus on the up coming wedding but Rose had shot the idea down by saying how could they plan a wedding when their little girl was gone. But in no way did Jackie back down every time she saw Rose she brought up the subject and every time she would huff and dismiss it. But in truth Rose was sick of all this hurt and bad feeling she just wanted her daughter back safely.

So after five months of constant nagging on the subject she agreed and was currently trying on different dresses. Rose didn't really care about the dress at the end of the day it was about their love that really mattered that's what she though about the whole thing. But Jackie had insisted that looking the part meant just as much it was after all her big day to shine. Rose managed to hold her tongue and nod something she wished she hadn't done now. Because she was being handed a number of dressed which varied from big and puff to knee length. Before pulling the curtain back and showing them the latest dress she chanced a look in the mirror.

Rose couldn't belief how much she looked different her face was pale and there we're bags underneath her eyes signalling her sleepless nights. Also her hair was messy and unkempt just like the clothes that she had taken off to try on the dress. She had to admit somehow the dress just didn't look right on her it was too baggy in the wrong places. This showed that she hadn't been eating properly for the past weeks only nibbling on crackers or light snacks.

"Rose darling is everything okay? Do you need some help? Tears started to fall down Rose's face she couldn't take this right now it was too soon ,how could she celebrate getting married when Lottie wasn't here with them. She would of made a beautiful flower girl. Rose cried at the though that the memory of the little girl that, she had might of changed by now. What if when they did get her back Lottie didn't remember them.

All these questions were circling her mind all the time and it was driving her insane. Rose quickly changed out of the dress and threw it over the chair, she then dragged the curtain across and dashed out of the shop. Jackie quickly apologised and promised to keep in touch with the wedding dress details then followed her daughter. After searching everywhere she finally found Rose sat on a bench hunched over with her face in her hands. Sighing Jackie took a seat beside her daughter and pulled her into her arms.

"I know it's hard and I'm sorry if this is all to much for you. We can call off the wedding if you want sweetheart? Rose feeling like a little girl again sniffed and removed her hands. She knew her mum was just trying to help and she had put a lot of though and effort into the planning of this wedding.

"No". Feeling slightly confused Jackie brushed a piece of hair off Rose's face then ran her hand up and down her back in a soothing way. "I want to do this I really do but is now the right time? She watched closely for her mum's reaction but was surprised when Jackie kept a neutral expression.

"Sweetheart that's for you to decided no one can tell you what your to do. If you want to postpone the wedding to a later date then that's fine I will phone up the caterers and everyone and book them for a later date. But it all comes down to what your heart's telling you to do?

Rose though about it for a minute but this time really though. They would become a proper family just like she always dreamed, she loved them both to the ends of the earth if that was possible. After everything that had happened she at least deserved this little bit of happiness even if it just lasted for a day. So she agreed to go through with the wedding and after a loving hug off Jackie they made there way back to the bridal shop. Funny enough the first dress she tried on upon arriving back at the shop was the one for Rose.

John was glad to see Rose back to her old self again when they arrived back from shopping weighed down with hundreds of bags. They had decided on getting married this Saturday which gave them enough time to get everything sorted. Jackie had already booked the caterers, band, tables and chairs all she had left to do was hire a marquee for the back garden where the reception was being held. Rose just couldn't belief how the week flew in one minute she was sitting writing out invitations on her laptop and the next she was up in her room getting ready.

As the hairdresser finished clipping her hair up Rose stood and made her way to her floor length mirror in her old bedroom. She smiled this is what she really wanted to pledge her love to the man she had been in love with from the word run. A little knock on the door brought Rose out of her daydream she bunched up her dress and made her way to get the door. She smiled when she pulled the door open to see little Tony stood in his white suite and holding a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"What's up, Shouldn't you be with mum? Tony who happened to be very shy lifted up the bunch of flowers for her to take. Rose took them and noticed a note attached to the bow holding the flowers together.

_When I saw these I though of you instantly hope you like them. _She was about to thank Tony when Jackie appeared beside him out of breath.

"Nearly ready because everybody's here and waiting". Rose rolled her eyes and smoothed down her dress, well this was it her moment. She then stepped out of the room and followed Jackie down the stairs to the living room. After much discussion they had decided to actually get married in the garden plus the bonus was it was a beautiful summers day. Pete was stood just inside the patio doors waiting for her.

"You look beautiful". She smiled then linked her arm through his and they started to walk slowly down the white carpet that had been laid out. Never once did Rose take her eyes off the front where John was stood waiting. He grinned when she came closer and reached out for her hand. Pete gave him a stern look then gladly placed Rose's hand in Johns and went to take his seat with Jackie. Before the vicar started John leaned down and whispered quietly in her ear.

"You look breathtaking". Rose felt herself blushing but tried to hold herself together as the vicar started. As the ceremony went on it soon became time to say the all important I do's. But just as the words left Rose's mouth a strange noise sounded something so familiar. She quickly twirled around to see the outline of the old police box appear right beside the marquee. John felt his heart sink no it couldn't be was this really it where she would leave him. He watched as she sprinted back down the row of chairs to the now fully visible TARDIS.

As she came to a stop in front of the box the door opened to reveal Mickey and Martha. Rose couldn't keep the smile off her face he had found someone. They all stayed quiet until finally the moment she had been waiting for The Doctor stepped out. Without any delay Rose threw her arms around his neck and like any other time The Doctor rested his hands on her waist. A second passed and things became uncomfortable so she pulled away and took a step back.

"Are we interrupting something? The Doctor looked Rose up and down then noticed the crowd slowly gathering around them.

"Just my wedding day". He suddenly felt the need to laugh but it was a nervous sort of laugh because he caught the look on John's face. Martha stepped forward and held out her hand.

"I'm gathering from the way his acting your Rose he never shuts up about you. It's nice to finally meet you I'm Martha". Rose took the woman's hand and gave it a shake before letting hers drop. While the exchange was going on no one noticed Jack step out of the TARDIS with a bundle in his arms.

"How did you get through the void? Was the question she had been meaning to ask from their arrival.

"Well it's sort of tricky to explain but you won't have to worry about The Master anymore his gone". Rose felt her heart speed up had they found Lottie was she save, where was she? And then she saw Jack stood with something wrapped in a pink blanket. Words couldn't describe how she felt right now as she moved closer and he gently placed the little girl in her arms.

It suddenly felt like the last nine months hadn't happened her daughter was back where she belonged in her mothers arms. John seeing the exchange rushed over to see with his own eyes if it was true. He felt his heart burst with joy as Rose placed Lottie in his arms then launched herself at Jack. He gladly excepted the hug off his best friend after all he had missed her a great deal. It wasn't only The Doctor it effected after all she had also been a part of his life too. Once she pulled away she hurried over to John to shower Lottie with small kisses all over her face.

"Are you going to stay for the reception? The Doctor scratched the back of his neck then caught sight of the look his three companions was giving him plus Rose he soon decided why not. But before the reception could actually start they had to finish their vows. John took Rose's hand in his and gently slipped the gold ring onto the correct finger before saying.

"I do". As soon as the vicar announced them now husband and wife they shared a long and meaningful kiss that lasted longer then necessary. When they broke apart Rose grabbed his hand and they both ran back down the row of chairs to where the photo's were going to be taken. Jackie took charge with the photo's and jammed everyone in together before setting up the camera and joining them. There was also other pictures taken of Rose, Jack and The Doctor and so on. Once all the photos had been taken Jackie announced that everyone should take there seats in the marquee for the meal.

As the night went on it soon became time for Rose and John's first dance so after the DJ announced it they took to the make shift dance floor. Rose gently rested her arms around his neck as the song I wanna Grow old with you by Westlife began to play. They swayed to the music, enjoying the moment while it lasted. Rose rested her head on John's chest and smiled at how good it felt to have finally got this far.

She had everything she ever wished for right here. A weight had defiantly been taken off their shoulders. When the song ended Rose pulled away and placed her lips on his wanting to end it the perfect way. Since they had no honeymoon booked they wasn't in any rush to leave. Before the night ended Rose got roped into dancing with Jack and then The Doctor, John ended up with Martha. Rose just couldn't help but laugh when her mum blackmailed The Doctor into dancing with her and then Jack followed. But the strange part about it was he actually looked as though he was enjoying himself.

Just after midnight The Doctor announced their leave, sadly he made his way back to the old blue box. Martha gave Rose a hug and wished her well in her new life before entering the TARDIS. Mickey was next and took longer then needed with the hug.

"I'm glad you've found someone I'm happy for you she's one lucky girl". Mickey wiped away a tear from his eye.

"I know we was never really meant to be but I feel like you I've found my soul mate. But looking back you and me had a good time while it lasted". Rose smiled and watched as he also disappeared back into the TARDIS. Jack's was a quickish good bye surprisingly but he did promise Rose that he would somehow pop back. And Lastly The Doctor said Good bye for what he hoped wasn't the last time. But as much as it hurt he knew that deep down he had to let her go.

"You were the best, Rose Tyler and if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing; that's all". He took a breath before saying the last words. "Have a good life, Do that for me. Have a fantastic life". Rose felt tears prick her eyes she remembered them exact words from what felt like a long time ago. Her old Doctor had said them words when he had sent her home away from the Dalek fleet.

She smiled through her tears to let him know that now she understood what he really meant. With nothing else to say The Doctor stepped inside his ship and went to set the coordinates. From outside John and Rose wrapped in each others arms watched as the TARDIS began to disappear for the last time.

**A/N Two more chapters until the end please let me know what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N The day before The Doctor appeared in the parallel earth.**

The Doctor fell to the floor in a heap the last thing he was expecting was for The master to transport them to some unknown place. Quickly jumping up on to his feet The Doctor brushed off his coat then looked around. It seemed they were on some sort of cliff edge at least they we're still on earth and not some far away planet. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked just in time to see The master throw something towards him.

If he hadn't ducked at the right time The Doctor was sure he would be on the floor knocked out. The object which had been throw was now on it's way down to the rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

"What is all this really about? The Master though out his answer carefully what was this about. He could of just taken things into his own hands without The Doctor's help. But he did have a TARDIS something he would need.

"I wanted to give you chance to except my offer without them interferes your so called companions". He smirked then moved to the edge of the cliff and let the cold wind blow his clothes.

"You know I would never except so do your worse". Quite surprisingly silence followed which shocked The Doctor because he though that he was surely going to get zapped by something. He was even more surprised when The master turned around to reveal teary eyes.

"I just want to help them". The Doctor not knowing what to do took a step forward hopefully offering him a shoulder. After all he had once felt all that guilt of his people.

"I can help". Even though this man was one of his many enemies he still felt a tiny bit sorry the weight of everything was finally catching up. But rather then excepting help and admitting everything The master did the thing he though was right, step further towards the cliff edge.

Before The Doctor could stop him he took a step off the edge and disappeared. Taking in a deep intake of breath The Doctor noticed something lying on the floor. He went to picked it up to find that infact it was a way back. So without further delays he pressed the button and was gone.

Martha, Mickey and Jack waited just over a hour until The Doctor finally reappeared looking slightly glum. Not saying a word he marched back to the TARDIS hoping against hope that he could find away to Rose. The others followed suit in silence but all wondering what had happened with The Master. Martha sat and nursed the little girl while the others helped The Doctor looked for a gap in the void.

Jack stood over the other side of the console staring into space. So when The Doctor suddenly shouted that he had found a weak spot everyone jumped. Mickey stepped out of the way while The Doctor sprinted around the TARDIS pressing buttons and flicking switches. Martha patted the space next to her for him to take a seat.

"So any plans for after this? He watched as she gently rocked the sleeping child.

"Same old what about you? Mickey smiled then looked down at his hands nervously.

"I was wondering after all this would you like to maybe go out for a meal? He waited patiently for the answer over the past couple of months he had tried to ask her but never got close enough.

"Yeah that would be nice". Mickey couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. There moment was then interrupted by the TARDIS landing with a bump. Mickey jumped up and with a nod from The Doctor rushed towards the doors. He slowly pulled open the door to see the garden of Jackie Tyler decorated for a wedding. Mickey then caught sight of Rose stood in front of him smiling.

He knew it wasn't him that she wanted to see so he stepped aside as The Doctor stepped out. In a swift movement Rose sprang forward and threw her arms around his neck. They all smiled but Mickey noticed John standing in the back ground looking worried. But that soon vanished when Jack came out with little Lottie. Mickey could see the relief on Rose's face at the sight of her baby daughter. After the little reunion they all joined in with the wedding celebration.


	14. Chapter 14

Twenty five years later and Rose was currently making her way home from work it had been a hard day. Three years ago Rose and John had decided to up and move to the countryside. They had found the perfect house in the perfect town a couple of miles away from the rush of the city. The only problem was their jobs at Torchwood. Rose quite all together wanting a career changed while John set up a workshop at the end of the garden. Since Charlotte they had had five other children the youngest being Amber who was fourteen. Nathan sixteen, Eva nineteen and Ryan twenty two.

Rose smiled as she pulled into the driveway and waited for the garage door to open. Once the car was parked up she hopped out and went inside to find the house in darkness. Rose though that was odd surely Amber and Nathan would be home from school by now it was after three. And where was John usually he waited to greet her with a welcome home kiss. Getting a feeling like something wasn't right Rose quickly checked the garden for any activity then sprinted up stairs to the kids bedrooms. Just as she came to a stop outside of the first bedroom there was a sound like something dropping.

Immediately Rose rushed to the stairs and tried to locate where the sound had come from. Could it be that someone had broken into the house? Before going into the cinema room she picked up a umbrella which had been left on the table and gripped it tight. Rose reached for the handle and slowly open the door to complete darkness she didn't know why she was so scared she had battled worse things. Suddenly she screamed as the lights flicked on and everyone came into view. All the family was here including Jackie, Pete and Tony with his fiancé.

Rose found herself smiling even more when she caught sight of Charlotte who was stood holding a small child in her arms.

"What's all this about? Rose managed to get out before John stepped forward and wisped her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

"Happy anniversary". Everyone shouted when John finally pulled away. If she was honest she had totally forgotten about there anniversary it had been just an ordinary day to her.

Charlotte set the little child down on the floor and went to give Rose a hug. It had been three years since they had last seen each other down to the fact that she lived away. Shortly after school she had went straight to university and from there she had met her now husband Mathew. After a long hug Rose went to her three year old grandchild Casey, she was the image of Charlotte when she was that age. Jackie fussed over all her grandchildren she hadn't seen in ages and even her great grandchild. While the party continued John slipped out into the garden for a breather.

That's where Rose found him a few minutes later sat looking up at the now starry sky. She smiled and sat down next to him on the grass words couldn't describe how both of them was feeling right now.

They had both lived their lives just like The Doctor wanted them to. Somewhere in the other world he was out there travelling either on his own or with a companion. Never stopping or settling down just forever running. It still saddened her to think that he couldn't feel the love that she was feeling right now with someone. But maybe he would one day let himself.

A soft quiet voice broke Rose out of her thoughts she looked to see Eva and Ryan standing in the doorway. She was surprised they had found time to come back home any other time they had made up excuses that they had to study.

"We've got you something". Rose and John watched as Ryan stepped forward and held out a envelope for them to take. Rose smiled and took the gift she waited a minute before opening it. Inside was two tickets for a three week cruise around Caribbean.

"How could you even afford this? She handed the tickets to John who looked them over.

"Like I said we put some money away plus gran helped a tiny bit". Rose opened her arms for them both which they gladly excepted.

"One thing what about Amber and Nathan? John added curiously to be answered by Jackie who had appeared.

"I can stay here with them just until the holidays then they can come up to mine". Rose felt tears prick her eyes as her two children pulled away.

"Come on let's go back inside and join the party". John took her hand and led the way back inside where everybody was either dancing or having a crack at the karaoke machine. No one noticed a figure appear in the middle of the room until he made himself known. Rose laughed at the interruption and all but launched herself at him the last time she had seen Jack was five years ago, when he had appeared out of the blue.

"What are you doing here? She giggled like a little school girl as he squeezed her tightly in his arms.

"I could hardly miss my best friends anniversary could I now oh and I got you this". Every pair of eyes watched them as Jack and Rose chatted away like old friends do. She gasped when he handed her a photo album jam packed with pictures. "Wait until later to look at them". Jack smirked before Amber interrupted them.

"You're the man from my mums stories the one who saved Lottie all them years ago". He beamed with pride and bent down to the girls level.

"So you know about your mum's travels and how she helped save all them planets with The Doctor? Amber nodded then ran off out of the room to return a couple of minutes later with a red box in her arms. She set it down on the nearest table and took off the lid to reveal allsorts of things.

"Whenever mum told me about the monsters she had faced I would draw them and keep it in this box". Amber pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them over to a stunned Jack who looked at them with great detail. "Wow you've certainly got a talent in drawing". She giggled and blushed at his comment.

"I want to see the stars like mum did". Jack smiled and placed her drawing back into the box.

"Maybe one day you will but right now your too young". Amber who didn't want to give up turned to her mum with sad puppy dog eyes. "It's too dangerous". Rose quickly said trying to avoid the girl's eyes but failed miserable maybe one trip couldn't harm.

"Well if it's okay with Jack then I don't see why he can't take you for one trip. Show you what he does and all that". The young teenager beamed and ran to give her mum a thank you hug before running to Jack.

"Okay then let's go if you could just keep hold of my wrist oh and close your eyes the teleports a bit dodgy". Rose and the rest of the family watched as Amber and Jack disappeared in a flash.

John saw Rose's worried face so he moved across the room and gently took her hand. "She'll be fine we can trust Jack". She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile in a instant two figures appeared right in the middle of the Torchwood hub. Gwen who was sat looking up some alien artefact they had found jumped out of her seat when she saw the two figures appear. She smiled when she saw it was just Jack but became confused when seeing who was with him. The girl was quite tall for her age and had long mousy hair that was tied back in a ponytail.

"Welcome to Torchwood three". Jack announced while looking down at his wrist he hadn't noticed Gwen yet.

"So is this how the one in my world got it's name? Jack frowned at his wrist strap that would have to wait until later.

"Sort of ,this ones a secret organisation though we work outside the government and beyond the police". Amber nodded then spotted someone stood watching them. Jack followed her trail of vision and smirked when he finally saw Gwen.

"I see your back". She looked mad for a second but soon a smile broke out on her face. " How could I stay away". Jack said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"This is Amber, Rose's daughter". She was shocked when the girl held out her hand but she soon recovered and shook it once.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gwen". Once the introductions was over with Jack gave Amber a tour of the building being careful to leave the more scarier things out. He could see by the expressions on her face that she was truly amazed by all the things. By the end of the tour she was left wanting to see more.

"Do I have to go back it's boring living a normal life I want to experience all this". Jack rolled his eyes he knew this was coming but he couldn't blame her.

"It's not always safe you now there are times where our life is in danger. For someone so young it is a high risk to take". Amber frowned she had heard it all before off her parents. "I'll make you a deal in a couple of years if its possible I will come and get you and we can go to some far off planet. It can be our secret". She beamed and started to jump up and down. "But now I'm afraid I'll have to take you back". Amber nodded in understanding and took hold of his arm once again ready to go. But as Jack set his wrist band to the correct time something wasn't right.

Sparks began to fly off the band which caused him to quickly remove it from his arm. "That's odd its saying it's not possible to travel back". Jack quickly jogged over to the nearest set of computers and began typing furiously. After a minute he stood and started banging the teleport strap down on the desk hoping that would help. "It looks like your stopping here a bit longer until I can work out what's blocking this". He expected to see a worried look on her face when he turned back towards her but instead saw excitement. "Aren't you scared? She laughed and shook her head with a grin on her face. "Okay well in the mean time I'll go and order some food".

Jack slipped out of the seat and headed across the room and up the stairs to his office. While he was gone Amber went to look at the computer with all the complicated readings on. She had seen them before on her fathers computer well something like it. Feeling quite curious as to what the information was about she sat and read it until Jack appeared again. "Find anything interesting? She jumped and quickly shot up off the chair.

"Just that the coordinates on your teleport are all wrong". To prove her point she picked up the band and started to fiddling with it. It wasn't long before she was handing it back saying to try it now. Jack strapped the band back to his arm and pressed a button. Funny enough they disappeared and reappeared a minute later in the back garden of the Smith household. All Jack could say was how? Amber beaming at her handy work took off inside to find her mum. Jack followed behind shaking his head he was seeing more of her father in her. They found Jackie sat in the living room reading a gossip magazine. When she saw Amber she quickly got up and ran to her.

"Where have you been you've had us all worried sick about you? Your parents was even going to cancel there holiday". Jack nervously looked around he had heard off The Doctor that Jackie had a fierce slap.

"It's actually my fault the teleport broke". Amber couldn't keep a serious face so she burst out laughing.

"Well whoever's fault it is it doesn't matter now as long as Amber's here and safe". They chatted for sometime before Jack left but not before reminding Amber of his promise.

**The end**

**A/N Hope you enjoyed my story please be kind enough to tell me what you though. **


End file.
